


Hanamuke

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Hanamuke [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin regresa a su pueblo natal a reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia y primer amor, Yuya. Pero él, lejos de cumplir su promesa de esperarlo, ya tiene una pareja.<br/>¿Podrá Yuya hacerle frente a su primer amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reencuentro

_Dos niños estaban frente a un hermoso lago, tomados de la mano. Tenían casi la misma altura. Uno de ellos gimoteaba._

_\- Prométeme que me vas a esperar._

_El niño que sollozaba asintió con la cabeza, enjugándose las lágrimas._

_\- Te voy a esperar para siempre._

_Su oyente rió, soltándolo y acariciando su cabeza._

_\- Tan tierno – Susurró. De su bolsillo, sacó un collar con dos anillos como dijes. Abrió el mismo y sacó uno de sus anillos entregándoselo a su acompañante -. Recuérdame…_

 

Un auto importado, descapotable, entraba a un pequeño pueblo. Los lugareños, por supuesto, estaban sorprendidos por aquel visitante que llegaba a molestar la tranquilidad de su pueblo. El automóvil fue derecho por la avenida principal hasta llegar al hospital que marcaba el final de la misma. El recién llegado estacionó el automóvil frente al edificio, cerró el techo y bajó del vehículo.

Sus cabellos eran de un color negro azabache, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un gran par de lentes de sol. Llevaba una camisa celeste con rayas blancas y un saco negro colgado al hombro, haciendo juego con sus pantalones de vestir. De calzado, llevaba unos mocasines marrones. Cerró la puerta del automóvil, le puso la alarma y se dirigió al hospital, ante la mirada atónita de los visitantes.

Parecía uno más del lugar, su conocimiento acerca del hospital era envidiable. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se dirigió al patio principal, en medio del edificio. Detuvo sus pasos al ver a una mujer mayor de cabello rubio y con canas, atado en un rodete frente a una fuente que ya no largaba agua desde hacía un largo tiempo pero que, aún así, permanecía limpia, como si esperara a que el agua saliera alguna vez. Rodeado el lugar por pacientes y gente que iba allí por consultas o de visitas, el muchacho se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Nana-san – La llamó con tono infantil.

La mujer se quedó perpleja ante aquella voz sumamente familiar. Se giró para mirar al recién llegado, llevándose una mano para tapar su boca.

\- No puedo creerlo - Extendiendo sus brazos -… Pero si estás hecho todo un hombre, Jin.

Avergonzado, el morocho estrechó a la mujer entre sus brazos, ambos regocijantes de felicidad.

\- Ven – Dijo la mujer, agarrándolo de la mano -. Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería. Tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Siendo guiado por Nana, Jin fue llevado a la cafetería, quitándose los anteojos de sol apenas entraron.

\- Ahh… Pero si no ha cambiado en nada…

\- Así es – Dijo la mujer, mirándolo -. Nada ha cambiado – Le sonrió, acercándose junto a él a una de las tantas mesas que allí habían -. Quédate aquí, ahora te traigo algo.

\- Muchas gracias.

Nana se acercó a las mujeres que atendían el lugar pidiéndole que le alcanzaran comida que ella eligió del menú, mientras que Jin intentaba familiarizarse con la cantidad de personas que allí habían, intentando recordar sus rostros, sus nombres, pero fallando en el intento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la mujer, acercándose con dos bandejas, al ver la cara de frustración del morocho.

\- Me mentiste, este pueblo ha cambiado demasiado – Dijo, entre risas, mientras la mujer se sentaba frente a él.

\- Realmente no ha cambiado mucho – Dijo la rubia, empezando a devorar el contenido de su bandeja -. Es sólo que tú te olvidaste de nosotros.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no me olvidé! – Dijo el muchacho, sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué nunca viniste a visitarnos? – Preguntó su oyente, comiendo.

\- Mi mamá empeoró - La rubia dejó de comer y le prestó más atención -… Tuvimos que ir a Estados Unidos a seguir con el tratamiento.

\- Yo…

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte – Dijo Jin, rápidamente -. Si se hubiera diagnosticado antes… Quizás no hubiera… terminado como terminó…

\- ¡Ah! Yo lo…

\- No está muerta – Rió -. Pero sí sigue en Estados Unidos con mi padre.

\- Ya veo – Nana suspiró, aliviada, volviendo a ponerle atención a la comida que esperaba  ser comida por ella -. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Excelentemente bien – Reconoció el morocho, con una sonrisa. Estaba por comer un bocado, pero dejó el trozo de comida a un costado y miró a la mujer -. Ah… Nana-san…

La aludida digirió rápido su comida para poder hablarle.

\- Está en la tienda. Viene a ayudarme cada tanto. Él se ha vuelto una persona muy amable, ¿sabes? Estará encantado de verte. Ve, ve – Lo ahuyenta con las manos.

\- Pero… Y la comida…

\- Yo me encargo, ve de una vez – Dijo la mujer, acercándose la bandeja que pertenecía a Jin.

\- ¿La comida de este lugar sigue tan mal?

\- Son sus hijas… Pero cocinan del mismo modo – Dijo Nana, provocando que su oyente sonriera de lado.

\- Entonces… Me voy…

\- ¿Tienes lugar donde hospedarte?

\- N… No… - Reconoció el muchacho, sonrojándose.

\- Bueno, dile a ese hijo mío bueno para nada que te prepare la habitación de huéspedes.

\- ¡Ah! No… Pero…

\- Nada de peros – Lo señaló con un palillo -. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte la correspondiente bienvenida a este pueblo.

Jin sonrió.

\- Gracias.

Recibió un signo de victoria como respuesta, ya que Nana devoraba aquella comida que tanto odiaba.

Jin salió del hospital y tras subir al automóvil volvió su camino hasta llegar a un mercado. Bajó del automóvil y se acercó, con el ceño fruncido, a un muchacho que llevaba cajas de un lado a otro. El mismo se detuvo en un momento dado, desatándose la toalla que tenía sobre su cabeza para secarse la cara, percatándose de que había alguien a sus espaldas al ser delatado por la luz del sol que proyectaba su sombra.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo el muchacho, no más grande que él girándose para verlo. Estaba sudado culpa del trabajo. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros abierta y una musculosa debajo de ella. Unos pantalones de jean y unas zapatillas terminaban de vestirlo.

\- ¿Yuya?

El morocho frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

\- Adentro – Susurró. Jin le agradeció y entró casi corriendo al local, bajo la mirada del morocho, quien lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista al ser asustado por un leve golpe sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tai-chan – Dijo el aludido, llevándose una mano a su corazón para comprobar si éste seguía latiendo -. Un tipo… estaba buscando a tu hermano…

\- ¿Eh? ¿A niisan? – Miró dentro del supermercado, acercándose tanto a las puertas, que ocasionó que estas, al ser automáticas, se abrieran solas -. Me pregunto quién será…

 

No había gente en el lugar, solo unos cuantos ayudantes y las cajeras. Ninguno de ellos reparó en su presencia. La época navideña había llegado, mas no aún la nieve, y como tal, todo el pueblo debía ponerse a tono. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios, vestido de camiseta, remera, jean, zapatillas de lona y una camisa atada a la cintura, intentaba colgar una guirnalda sobre un clavo que, aún estando sobre la escalera, era inalcanzable. Sobre el último escalón de la misma, mantenía apoyados los adornos con los que fue decorando el lugar. Se puso en puntas de pie, probando si así alcanzaba colgar la guirnalda.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le preguntó el muchacho que estaba afuera al otro que lo seguía, abrochándose la camisa.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó el morocho, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, estamos en invierno.

\- Ah. Mira – Señalando a Yuya estirarse hacia un clavo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo…?

\- Parece que quiere colgar esa guirnal—

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la silueta de Yuya cayendo de la escalera al fallar en su intento por decorar el lugar.

\- ¡Yuya!

Cerró los ojos. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse todavía con vida.

Abrió un ojo y después el otro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Jin, arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndolo en brazos.

\- Ehm… Sí…

\- Qué bien – Sonrió. Yuya lo miró con ojos curiosos, preguntándose por qué se le hacía tan familiar aquella sonrisa. Vio sus facciones pero no había caso, no podía recordarlo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el collar que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos rápidamente acariciaron su clavícula para dar con el dije, calvando su vista en la del morocho.

\- ¿Ji… Jin…? – Susurró, sin creerlo.

\- Hasta que al fin me reconoces.

\- No… No puedo… creerlo.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Yuya abrazó al recién llegado, aún siendo sostenido por él.

\- Niisan…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tai!

Yuya se incorporó, ayudando a Jin a levantarse, dándole la mano para hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el mayor al lado del más pequeño, quien se disponía, en compañía de Jin, a juntar las cosas que habían caído de la caja que Yuya tenía con los adornos.

\- Sí, por suerte estaba Jin – Le respondió, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mencionado -. ¡Ah! No los presenté.

\- ¿Mh?

Jin y el otro muchacho se levantaron y se acercaron a los otros dos sujetos.

\- Los presento, quizás tú no lo recuerdes, Tai, pero él era vecino nuestro y un gran amigo mío cuando era niño. Su nombre es Jin Akanishi. Jin, él es Toma Ikuta.

Ambos muchachos se estrecharon las manos.

\- Encantado de conocerte – Dijo Jin -. Tú eres…

\- La pareja de Yuya – Respondió, secamente el aludido.

La expresión de Jin era de una sorpresa absoluta.

\- Ah. Ya veo.

Toma soltó a Jin y se dirigió a auxiliar a Yuya, quien juntaba entre sus manos, trozos de adornos rotos. El hermano del rubio se acercó a Jin y se señaló.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Claro que sí. Tai-chan, ¿no? – Acariciando su cabeza -. Sí que has crecido. Deja de comer o vas a pasarme dentro de poco.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Taiga fue una de las más hermosas antes vistas. Prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo su abrazo correspondido entre risas.

\- ¡Jin-niisan!

\- ¿Niisan? – Preguntó Toma, pasmado.

\- Una forma de decir – Dijo Yuya, agarrando la caja entre sus manos -. Jin era amigo mío cuando éramos niños.

\- Ah – Dijo el aludido -. ¿Y por qué se fue?

\- Mi madre tiene cáncer – Respondió el morocho, oyendo su pregunta -. En estos momentos, ella sigue un riguroso tratamiento en los Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte, niisan? – Le preguntó Taiga, entusiasmado.

\- Mhh… La verdad… No lo tengo pensado…

\- ¿Dónde piensas quedarte? – Preguntó Yuya.

\- En tu casa.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron al unísono Toma y su pareja.

\- Nana-san dijo que me prepares el cuarto de huéspedes – Dijo el morocho, sonriendo ampliamente.

La expresión en el rostro de Toma se parecía a la de un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa directo a la yugular. La llegada de Jin iba a hacer que esa Navidad sea una bastante caliente…

 

 

 

 

_Dos niños estaban frente a un hermoso lago, tomados de la mano. Tenían casi la misma altura. Uno de ellos gimoteaba._

_\- Prométeme que me vas a esperar._

_El niño que sollozaba asintió con la cabeza, enjugándose las lágrimas._

_\- Te voy a esperar para siempre._

_Su oyente rió, soltándolo y acariciando su cabeza._

_\- Tan tierno – Susurró. De su bolsillo, sacó un collar con dos anillos como dijes. Abrió el mismo y sacó uno de sus anillos entregándoselo a su acompañante -. Recuérdame…_

 

Un auto importado, descapotable, entraba a un pequeño pueblo. Los lugareños, por supuesto, estaban sorprendidos por aquel visitante que llegaba a molestar la tranquilidad de su pueblo. El automóvil fue derecho por la avenida principal hasta llegar al hospital que marcaba el final de la misma. El recién llegado estacionó el automóvil frente al edificio, cerró el techo y bajó del vehículo.

Sus cabellos eran de un color negro azabache, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un gran par de lentes de sol. Llevaba una camisa celeste con rayas blancas y un saco negro colgado al hombro, haciendo juego con sus pantalones de vestir. De calzado, llevaba unos mocasines marrones. Cerró la puerta del automóvil, le puso la alarma y se dirigió al hospital, ante la mirada atónita de los visitantes.

Parecía uno más del lugar, su conocimiento acerca del hospital era envidiable. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se dirigió al patio principal, en medio del edificio. Detuvo sus pasos al ver a una mujer mayor de cabello rubio y con canas, atado en un rodete frente a una fuente que ya no largaba agua desde hacía un largo tiempo pero que, aún así, permanecía limpia, como si esperara a que el agua saliera alguna vez. Rodeado el lugar por pacientes y gente que iba allí por consultas o de visitas, el muchacho se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Nana-san – La llamó con tono infantil.

La mujer se quedó perpleja ante aquella voz sumamente familiar. Se giró para mirar al recién llegado, llevándose una mano para tapar su boca.

\- No puedo creerlo - Extendiendo sus brazos -… Pero si estás hecho todo un hombre, Jin.

Avergonzado, el morocho estrechó a la mujer entre sus brazos, ambos regocijantes de felicidad.

\- Ven – Dijo la mujer, agarrándolo de la mano -. Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería. Tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Siendo guiado por Nana, Jin fue llevado a la cafetería, quitándose los anteojos de sol apenas entraron.

\- Ahh… Pero si no ha cambiado en nada…

\- Así es – Dijo la mujer, mirándolo -. Nada ha cambiado – Le sonrió, acercándose junto a él a una de las tantas mesas que allí habían -. Quédate aquí, ahora te traigo algo.

\- Muchas gracias.

Nana se acercó a las mujeres que atendían el lugar pidiéndole que le alcanzaran comida que ella eligió del menú, mientras que Jin intentaba familiarizarse con la cantidad de personas que allí habían, intentando recordar sus rostros, sus nombres, pero fallando en el intento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la mujer, acercándose con dos bandejas, al ver la cara de frustración del morocho.

\- Me mentiste, este pueblo ha cambiado demasiado – Dijo, entre risas, mientras la mujer se sentaba frente a él.

\- Realmente no ha cambiado mucho – Dijo la rubia, empezando a devorar el contenido de su bandeja -. Es sólo que tú te olvidaste de nosotros.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no me olvidé! – Dijo el muchacho, sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué nunca viniste a visitarnos? – Preguntó su oyente, comiendo.

\- Mi mamá empeoró - La rubia dejó de comer y le prestó más atención -… Tuvimos que ir a Estados Unidos a seguir con el tratamiento.

\- Yo…

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte – Dijo Jin, rápidamente -. Si se hubiera diagnosticado antes… Quizás no hubiera… terminado como terminó…

\- ¡Ah! Yo lo…

\- No está muerta – Rió -. Pero sí sigue en Estados Unidos con mi padre.

\- Ya veo – Nana suspiró, aliviada, volviendo a ponerle atención a la comida que esperaba  ser comida por ella -. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Excelentemente bien – Reconoció el morocho, con una sonrisa. Estaba por comer un bocado, pero dejó el trozo de comida a un costado y miró a la mujer -. Ah… Nana-san…

La aludida digirió rápido su comida para poder hablarle.

\- Está en la tienda. Viene a ayudarme cada tanto. Él se ha vuelto una persona muy amable, ¿sabes? Estará encantado de verte. Ve, ve – Lo ahuyenta con las manos.

\- Pero… Y la comida…

\- Yo me encargo, ve de una vez – Dijo la mujer, acercándose la bandeja que pertenecía a Jin.

\- ¿La comida de este lugar sigue tan mal?

\- Son sus hijas… Pero cocinan del mismo modo – Dijo Nana, provocando que su oyente sonriera de lado.

\- Entonces… Me voy…

\- ¿Tienes lugar donde hospedarte?

\- N… No… - Reconoció el muchacho, sonrojándose.

\- Bueno, dile a ese hijo mío bueno para nada que te prepare la habitación de huéspedes.

\- ¡Ah! No… Pero…

\- Nada de peros – Lo señaló con un palillo -. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte la correspondiente bienvenida a este pueblo.

Jin sonrió.

\- Gracias.

Recibió un signo de victoria como respuesta, ya que Nana devoraba aquella comida que tanto odiaba.

Jin salió del hospital y tras subir al automóvil volvió su camino hasta llegar a un mercado. Bajó del automóvil y se acercó, con el ceño fruncido, a un muchacho que llevaba cajas de un lado a otro. El mismo se detuvo en un momento dado, desatándose la toalla que tenía sobre su cabeza para secarse la cara, percatándose de que había alguien a sus espaldas al ser delatado por la luz del sol que proyectaba su sombra.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo el muchacho, no más grande que él girándose para verlo. Estaba sudado culpa del trabajo. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros abierta y una musculosa debajo de ella. Unos pantalones de jean y unas zapatillas terminaban de vestirlo.

\- ¿Yuya?

El morocho frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

\- Adentro – Susurró. Jin le agradeció y entró casi corriendo al local, bajo la mirada del morocho, quien lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista al ser asustado por un leve golpe sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tai-chan – Dijo el aludido, llevándose una mano a su corazón para comprobar si éste seguía latiendo -. Un tipo… estaba buscando a tu hermano…

\- ¿Eh? ¿A niisan? – Miró dentro del supermercado, acercándose tanto a las puertas, que ocasionó que estas, al ser automáticas, se abrieran solas -. Me pregunto quién será…

 

No había gente en el lugar, solo unos cuantos ayudantes y las cajeras. Ninguno de ellos reparó en su presencia. La época navideña había llegado, mas no aún la nieve, y como tal, todo el pueblo debía ponerse a tono. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios, vestido de camiseta, remera, jean, zapatillas de lona y una camisa atada a la cintura, intentaba colgar una guirnalda sobre un clavo que, aún estando sobre la escalera, era inalcanzable. Sobre el último escalón de la misma, mantenía apoyados los adornos con los que fue decorando el lugar. Se puso en puntas de pie, probando si así alcanzaba colgar la guirnalda.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le preguntó el muchacho que estaba afuera al otro que lo seguía, abrochándose la camisa.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó el morocho, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, estamos en invierno.

\- Ah. Mira – Señalando a Yuya estirarse hacia un clavo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo…?

\- Parece que quiere colgar esa guirnal—

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la silueta de Yuya cayendo de la escalera al fallar en su intento por decorar el lugar.

\- ¡Yuya!

Cerró los ojos. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse todavía con vida.

Abrió un ojo y después el otro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Jin, arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndolo en brazos.

\- Ehm… Sí…

\- Qué bien – Sonrió. Yuya lo miró con ojos curiosos, preguntándose por qué se le hacía tan familiar aquella sonrisa. Vio sus facciones pero no había caso, no podía recordarlo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el collar que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos rápidamente acariciaron su clavícula para dar con el dije, calvando su vista en la del morocho.

\- ¿Ji… Jin…? – Susurró, sin creerlo.

\- Hasta que al fin me reconoces.

\- No… No puedo… creerlo.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Yuya abrazó al recién llegado, aún siendo sostenido por él.

\- Niisan…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tai!

Yuya se incorporó, ayudando a Jin a levantarse, dándole la mano para hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el mayor al lado del más pequeño, quien se disponía, en compañía de Jin, a juntar las cosas que habían caído de la caja que Yuya tenía con los adornos.

\- Sí, por suerte estaba Jin – Le respondió, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mencionado -. ¡Ah! No los presenté.

\- ¿Mh?

Jin y el otro muchacho se levantaron y se acercaron a los otros dos sujetos.

\- Los presento, quizás tú no lo recuerdes, Tai, pero él era vecino nuestro y un gran amigo mío cuando era niño. Su nombre es Jin Akanishi. Jin, él es Toma Ikuta.

Ambos muchachos se estrecharon las manos.

\- Encantado de conocerte – Dijo Jin -. Tú eres…

\- La pareja de Yuya – Respondió, secamente el aludido.

La expresión de Jin era de una sorpresa absoluta.

\- Ah. Ya veo.

Toma soltó a Jin y se dirigió a auxiliar a Yuya, quien juntaba entre sus manos, trozos de adornos rotos. El hermano del rubio se acercó a Jin y se señaló.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Claro que sí. Tai-chan, ¿no? – Acariciando su cabeza -. Sí que has crecido. Deja de comer o vas a pasarme dentro de poco.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Taiga fue una de las más hermosas antes vistas. Prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo su abrazo correspondido entre risas.

\- ¡Jin-niisan!

\- ¿Niisan? – Preguntó Toma, pasmado.

\- Una forma de decir – Dijo Yuya, agarrando la caja entre sus manos -. Jin era amigo mío cuando éramos niños.

\- Ah – Dijo el aludido -. ¿Y por qué se fue?

\- Mi madre tiene cáncer – Respondió el morocho, oyendo su pregunta -. En estos momentos, ella sigue un riguroso tratamiento en los Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte, niisan? – Le preguntó Taiga, entusiasmado.

\- Mhh… La verdad… No lo tengo pensado…

\- ¿Dónde piensas quedarte? – Preguntó Yuya.

\- En tu casa.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron al unísono Toma y su pareja.

\- Nana-san dijo que me prepares el cuarto de huéspedes – Dijo el morocho, sonriendo ampliamente.

La expresión en el rostro de Toma se parecía a la de un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa directo a la yugular. La llegada de Jin iba a hacer que esa Navidad sea una bastante caliente…


	2. Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo dos palabras pueden generar miles de sensaciones distintas. Sin importarle el presente, Jin le transmite sus sentimientos a Yuya, aunque eso signifique su derrota.

Yuya rió, con la caja entre sus manos.

\- Entonces, vamos. ¿Dónde tienes las maletas?

\- ¡Ah! Están el auto…

\- No importa, después te ayudamos a traerlas, ¿de acuerdo? Acompáñenme a llevar esto.

\- Más importante que es eso, es ver si no te quebraste algo, Yuya – Dijo Toma.

\- Estoy bien – Le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa, antes de tiritar.

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Jin, sonriendo.

\- Je, je… Debe ser el frío – Respondió el aludido.

\- Sí, a mí también me agarró frío – Dijo Taiga, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Yuya no dijo nada, tan sólo caminó hasta el final de la góndola para dar con una puerta cuya apertura estaba estrictamente prohibida a gente ajena al lugar. Subieron unas escaleras para dar con el segundo piso, un pequeño living comedor con un enorme ventanal con un balcón como única fuente lumínica, con la salvedad de la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Tres puertas hacia la derecha en diagonal a la escalera, eran los cuartos de los tres integrantes de la familia. Yuya dejó la caja sobre la mesa redonda del living y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Quieren algo para tomar?

\- ¿Preparo el cuarto para _niisan_? – Preguntó Taiga, entusiasmado.

\- Tai-chan – Le llamó la atención Toma, acariciando su cabeza -. Deja de llamar así a Akanishi-san.

\- No me molesta, no te preocupes… ¿Tu nombre…?

\- Toma… Ikuta Toma – Le respondió, calvándole la mirada.

\- Ah, Toma.

\- Por favor, Tai – Le pidió Yuya, saliendo de la cocina, apoyando su mano contra la mesada de la misma.

El morocho estaba por dirigirse a los cuartos del fondo, ubicados en un pasillo al lado de la ventana, pero detuvo sus pasos y volvió su vista a su hermano, rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué… cuarto…?

Yuya estalló en risas, se acercó a él y besó su cabeza con ternura.

\- Sabía que no ibas a saberlo. Síganme.

Los tres siguieron al muchacho a través del pasillo para dirigirse al último cuarto, cuya puerta fue abierta. Apenas entraron, el rubio se dio vuelta para dirigirse a Jin.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, bajo la mirada de Toma, que se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta.

\- Este es…

\- El cuarto dónde dormías cuando venías a casa.

Taiga se sentó al lado de Jin y observó el cuarto.

\- _Niisan_ , ¿tú no venías a estudiar aquí? – Le preguntó, mirando a Yuya.

\- Shhh – Dijo el aludido, posando un dedo sobre la sonrisa que se había formado sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no van a buscar sus maletas? – Preguntó Toma, acercándose a Yuya y tomándole la mano -. Yo voy a ver si este no se raspó o quebró algo.

\- Toma siempre es así – Le dijo Taiga a Jin.

\- En todo caso yo debería curarlo, pero no creo que se haya lastimado.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Acaso eres médico? – Preguntó el menor, sorprendido.

\- No, por la enfermedad de mi madre, decidí estudiar enfermería. De hecho… Iba a preguntarle a Nana-san si no había alguna vacante – Reconoció el morocho, apenado.

\- Deberías preguntarle eso a Toma – Murmuró Yuya, mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué a él?

\- Soy Jefe de sección en el hospital, además del encargado de los recursos humanos.

\- ¿Jefe de…?

\- Toma es médico – Aclaró Yuya.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Vamos por las maletas, _niisan_ – Pidió Taiga, levantándose, accediendo Jin a su pedido al imitar su acto. A los pocos pasos de haber salido, Toma y Yuya los siguieron por el mismo pasillo, yendo ellos al cuarto perteneciente al rubio, sin que su mano fuera soltada por el morocho.

El menor esperó a que regresara con un botiquín para empezar a quejarse.

\- Sácate la camisa – Le ordenó el Toma, sentándose frente a él, abriendo el botiquín.

\- Te dije que estoy bien – Dijo el aludido, haciendo caso a sus palabras, pero deteniéndose bruscamente en una parte, quejándose por ello.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- Me duele…

\- A ver – Lentamente, Toma dejó expuesta la raspadura que se había hecho al caer por la escalera -. Y tú que decías que no tenías nada…

\- ¿Va a vendarme, doctor?

\- No – Dijo, pasando una gasa humedecida con alcohol suavemente sobre el brazo -. Después le doy una paleta… Si se porta bien.

Le sonrió, le gustaba cuando lo trataba tan dulcemente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo su acompasada respiración golpeando sobre su cuello.

 

\- Al final, ¿nunca hicieron la entrada auxiliar? – Preguntó Jin, abriendo la cajuela del automóvil.

\- ¿Entrada auxiliar?

\- A tu madre no le gustaba tener que cruzar todo el mercado para llegar a la casa – Respondió, entregándole al muchacho una de las dos maletas que estaban allí dentro.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Era la puerta que estaba al lado de la de tu cuarto.

\- Ah… Ya veo.

\- Por eso es que a veces no nos enterábamos que _niisan_ venía de la escuela. En épocas de exámenes, no hacía más que encerrarse a estudiar en su cuarto.

\- Ya veo.

Ambos entraron nuevamente al mercado con las maletas.

\- Pero creo que a _niisan_ realmente le costaba estudiar.

\- No mientas – Dijo Jin, ocasionando que el menor lo mirara -. Yuya siempre obtenía la calificación máxima. A mí me costó.

\- No miento – Le dijo Taiga, deteniendo su marcha y mirándolo -. A mi hermano le costó mucho terminar la secundaria alta. Apenas llegamos a casa, _niisan_ le entregó el diploma a nuestra madre y le dijo que iba a hacerse cargo del mercado. El que haya terminado sus estudios, sólo fue por ella.

\- Ah, yo…

\- Lo siento. Creo que hablé de más – Rió, volviendo a caminar hacia la casa.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que… Yuya está con Toma?

\- Mhhh… Creo que hace como dos años… Toma vino a pasar unas vacaciones y… Cuando conoció a mi _niisan_ terminó quedándose aquí. Algo así como… Amor a primera vista.

Subieron con lentitud la escalera, para dejar ambas maletas en el suelo. Taiga se agarró del umbral del cuarto de Yuya y entró medio cuerpo en él. Jin miró el interior a sus espaldas, viendo al rubio apoyado cómodamente sobre el hombro de Toma, sintiendo algo que crecía en su interior. ¿Celos, quizás? Pero, ¿no estaba bien? Que tuviera una pareja distinta a él. Después de todo, habían pasado doce años desde su partida de aquel lugar. Era más que obvio que Yuya iba a tener miles de personas a su lado después de eso, pero aún así, le dolía. Aunque estaba advertido, le dolía.

\- _Niisan_ – Llamó Taiga la atención de ambos, ocasionando que Yuya se sentara y se diera vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Toma tenía razón. Me raspé.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo torpe, Yuya – Le dijo Jin.

\- Puede ser – Dijo el aludido, mientras su pareja se levantaba y cubría el cuerpo del rubio con su camisa.

\- Vístete, no vaya a ser cosa que te resfríes.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Dónde dejamos las maletas de Jin- _niisan_?

\- Hay un armario en el cuarto. Puede dejar la ropa allí.

\- ¿Esta bien si dejo las maletas allí y voy a dar una vuelta?

Toma salió de la habitación, mientras Yuya se vestía con la camisa.

\- Claro. Siéntete como en tu casa – Cada uno de las acciones que hizo luego, fueron observadas por Jin. Simplemente no podía no mirarlo, no intentar grabar en su mente cada una de sus acciones. Entrando Yuya a la cocina, sirviéndose agua de la canilla para beberla de un sorbo. Todo fue observado por él, mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesada de la cocina.

\- No has cambiado en nada – Le susurró.

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miró, sonriéndole luego -. Bueno, cuando éramos niños… No era rubio…

\- Te queda bien.

\- Gracias.

Jin entró a la cocina. Ninguno se había percatado de que Taiga había llevado las maletas de Jin a su cuarto y se hallaba en él. Agarró el dije de cruz que descansaba brillante sobre su pecho, ante la mirada de Yuya. Jin sonrió al ver el dije y agarró su mano para ver el anillo de calavera que descansaba sobre uno de sus dedos.

\- No cambiaste en esto – Le susurró, viendo hasta el último detalle del anillo.

Yuya vislumbró a causa del sol, algo que se asomaba de entre las ropas del muchacho. Al atraerlo con los dedos, vio que era un anillo que colgaba de una vieja cadena.

\- Esto…

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le dijo, sin soltar el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano, mientras Yuya miraba el anillo que colgaba del mismo.

El muchacho levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Jin. Desde que la primera vez que lo había visto en ese día, tuvo deseos de llorar. Sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

\- Yuya – Toma llamó su atención, ocasionando que fuera el rubio quien soltara el agarre y le diera la espalda, buscando algo que ni siquiera él sabía qué era en una alacena -. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tai? – Preguntó, mirándolo.

\- Dijo que iría a dejar las maletas.

Los tres vieron que en el living no había ninguna maleta, por lo que se dirigieron al cuarto de Jin para hallarlo dormido sobre la cama. Yuya sonrió y cerró la puerta para volver en silencio.

\- Parece que estaba cansado – Dijo Toma.

\- ¿A qué hora se levantó hoy? – Le preguntó Yuya, agarrando su abrigo.

\- Uhm… Bastante temprano. Hasta fue a ayudar a Takahisa con las entregas.

\- Por Takahisa… ¿Te refieres a…?

\- Sí, a Massu – Respondió  Yuya, vistiéndose con un sobretodo.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Sí. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres ser el guía de Jin? – Le preguntó a Toma.

\- ¿Yo? – Se señaló el aludido.

\- No hace falta – Lo interrumpió Jin -. Todavía recuerdo algo acerca de este pueblo.

\- Ehm… Está bien…

\- Sino, con preguntarle a alguien, será más que suficiente.

\- Tienes razón, entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

\- Cuídate – Le pidió Toma. Al oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, el morocho se volvió al recién llegado -. Aléjate de Yuya.

\- ¿Perdón? – Le dijo, riendo.

\- Me llego a enterar que le tocaste un pelo y hago que te vayas del pueblo por el mismo camino por el que viniste – Le susurró.

Jin no dijo nada, atinando solo a sonreír.

 

Yuya llegó a un pequeño lago, el cual, debido a la época del año, estaba congelado. Caminó hacia un árbol, reconociendo algo en él y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, contado los pasos. Se agachó a orillas al mismo y empezó a escarbar, hasta dar con una caja de madera cuadrada de diámetro mediano, para abrirla y sacar otra más pequeña que se hallaba dentro, de un material distinto. Al abrir la misma, sacó una cadena algo vieja con un anillo como dije. Se quedó un largo rato mirándolo, tocándolo con el dedo, como si quisiera recordar su textura con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

Giró su cabeza para ver a la persona que le había hablado, aunque supiera quien era, necesitaba confirmarlo. Guardó lo que se hallaba entre sus manos y volvió a enterrarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te vi de casualidad mientras paseaba y te seguí – Le respondió Jin, intentando calentar sus manos con su propio aliento. Miró a Yuya quien no le dirigió la palabra -. ¿Por qué…?

\- Hace dos años, enterré esto aquí. En invierno la nieve no cae en gran cantidad en esta parte del pueblo, por eso lo hice. Yo… Conocí a Toma en un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. Me preguntó de quién era ese anillo, qué significaba. Yo le dije que me lo había dado una persona muy importante para mí. En ese momento, él me dijo que estaba bien que recordara a aquella persona, pero no que dejara que mis sentimientos se congelaran. Esa misma noche, enterré esto aquí, para poder olvidarte – Sus palabras fueron oídas claramente por su oyente, que sólo lo miraba -. Así que… ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué intentas regresar el tiempo? – Sintió que su voz estaba por quebrarse, por lo que atinó a irse, pero su brazo fue agarrado con fuerza para terminar cayendo sobre él, siendo preso por un fuerte abrazo.

\- En todo este tiempo, no pude olvidarte – Le susurró -. Yuya…

\- Déjame – Musitó, sin deseos de llorar.

Jin aflojó su agarre para que Yuya pudiera tomar la oportunidad de escapar. Llegó hasta su casa, corriendo, salió al balcón para inhalar el aire que hacía poco tiempo lo había hecho tiritar de frío. Quizás eso quería, que sus pulmones sintieran lo mismo hasta el punto de congelación. Agobiado, sin saber qué sentir, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo una cálida mano se posaba sobre sus espaldas, acariciándolo suavemente. Al darse vuelta volvió a ver al meollo de sus problemas, suspirando.

Sus manos buscaron empujarlo para poder irse, al menos, a encerrarse a su cuarto, al menos a estar al lado de Toma, pero ambas muñecas suyas fueron agarradas con fuerza, sintiendo tan sólo la calidez de los labios de Jin sobre los suyos, dejándolo completamente anonadado. Al soltar Jin aquel agarre sobre Yuya, lo miró, sin separarse demasiado de él.

\- Dijimos que lo primero que haríamos cuando nos viéramos sería besarnos – Corrió delicadamente un par de mechones de cabellos que jugaban en su frente con el viento -. ¿Lo recuerdas, Yuya?

\- Si viene Toma…

\- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Sólo que Toma nos vea? Vayámonos. Vámonos lejos de aquí. Ven conmigo.

El rubio rió, llevándose una mano a su rostro.

\- ¿Crees que todo es fácil? ¿Crees que por haber venido aquí todo volverá a ser cómo antes? Jin, ¿realmente creíste que después de doce años seguiría esperándote?

No obtuvo respuesta. Su oyente estaba dolido. Aunque lo sabía, el hecho de oírlo, aún más de sus propios labios, lo hacía muchísimo más doloroso. Sin esperar su respuesta, Yuya giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa, cruzando el mercado. Fue visto por Taiga, quien ayudaba a una de las repositoras a arreglar unas cosas sobre las góndolas. La mirada que había visto el menor, sintió que nunca más iba a ser testigo de ella. Era una mirada sin sentimientos, sin vida.

 

La Navidad estaba cerca, por lo que el movimiento en la panadería era peor de lo que todos acostumbraban. Aún así, sus ojos estaban puestos en todos y cada uno de los detalles, al igual que en cada uno de los pedidos que eran tomados en la zona de la cafetería, siendo él el encargado de la misma. Unos golpes sobre el vidrio, lo quitaron de sus asuntos, haciendo con un ademán, que la persona que había llamado su atención, entrara al local.

Al terminar de atender los pedidos de la gente, se acercó a él, llevándole una taza de _cappuccino_ con chocolate y un pedazo de pastel de mousse de chocolate y crema, los favoritos del muchacho, ocasionando su sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento delante suyo.  

\- ¿Te enteraste? – Musitó, mirándolo.

\- ¿De? Me entero muchas cosas todos los días – En efecto, al ser también mesero del lugar, se enteraba de todos los chismes. Después de todo, vivían en un pueblo.

\- Vino Jin.

\- ¡Ah! – Dijo, robando un trozo de pastel -. Sí, me enteré de eso - Levantó su vista. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Dejó la cuchara sucia sobre el plato, al costado del pastel, para tomar con sus dos manos una de las suyas, dándose cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para que las lágrimas que agolpaban sus ojos empezaran a caer sin intención de detenerse -. Dentro de poco termina mi turno, ¿me esperas y vamos por ahí?

\- Sí – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Si había una persona en la que realmente confiaba, ese era Takahisa. Él fue el primero en enterarse de su negación a seguir sus estudios y la única persona a quien podía molestar cuando no entendía algo de los deberes. Él siempre estaba ahí para él, para Yuya era como un hermano. El estar con él, hacía que su papel de hermano mayor desapareciera para convertirse en el hermano menor, al menos unos instantes, sintiendo que su infancia regresaba.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, se tomaron de las manos. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquello se había vuelto parte de su rutina.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Takahisa, ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara -. Creo que soy la única persona, aparte de Ikuta a la cual se me permite tocarte – El aludido rió -. No sales a menudo con mucha gente a la que le tomas de la mano mientras caminas.

\- Es verdad – Reconoció.

Llegaron a una plaza. Estaba vacía culpa del clima. Cruzaron por las hamacas, usando Yuya tan solo un poco de su fuerza para mecer una la cual volvió hacia atrás, rozando apenas su cuerpo.

Takahisa lo guió hasta un banco, sobre el cual se sentaron, luego de quitar la nieve que se hallaba encima.

\- Es un lindo día, ¿no lo crees?

Automáticamente, Yuya apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del pelirrojo. Segundos más tarde, agarraba sus hombros para ponerse a llorar, mientras su cuerpo era abrazado por su amigo.

\- No sé qué hacer, Massu. No sé qué sentir – Sollozó -. Todo lo que le dije a Toma… ¿Es mentira?

\- No digas eso – El pelirrojo se alejó un poco para levantar el rostro de Yuya y secar sus lágrimas con ambas manos -. Cada palabra, cada muestra de afecto que le das a Ikuta, es totalmente sincera. Tegoshi, con Ikuta, has vuelto a ser el Tegoshi alegre que yo solía ver – Agarró una de sus manos, para jugar con su palma y terminar entrelazando sus dedos sobre ella -. Antes, esta mano estaba tan helada como tu corazón. Tú mismo te encerraste por miedo a que te lastimaran. Cuando conociste a Ikuta, todo tu mundo se desmoronó, quiero decir… para bien. Eso te hizo bien.

\- Gracias…, Massu.

\- Sabes que siempre estoy cuando me necesites – Le dijo, palmeando su hombro con su mano libre -. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

\- Sabes que mi madre siempre cocina cuando llega.

\- En parte también es por eso.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron caminando a la casa, tomados de la mano, como solían hacer.

Subieron la escalera que los separaba de la casa. Yuya suspiró al poner la llave dentro de la cerradura, por lo que Takahisa, acarició su espalda, dedicándole una sonrisa que el rubio imitó, antes de girar la llave y abrir la puerta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta hallar a Jin y Taiga jugando a los videojuegos en el televisor del living, mientras Nana estaba haciendo la cena.

\- Volvimos – Dijo Yuya, ocasionando que ambos muchachos giraran su cabeza, cayendo Taiga al suelo tras haber perdido contra el mayor. Al reconocer al pelirrojo, Jin se levantó y lo abrazó.

\- Yuya, ya va a estar la cena.

\- ¿Y Toma?

\- Esperándote en tu cuarto – Dijo Taiga, recostado en el suelo.

\- Levántate de ahí – Le dijo su hermano, sonriendo, para colgar su abrigo en el perchero luego, bajo la mirada de Jin, quien era observado por Takahisa, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, por lo que suspiró y se sentó en torno a la mesa.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó, jugando con las flores de plástico del florero que decoraba la mesa.

\- ¿Eh? Sí… Todo bien.

\- Me alegro – Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa, bajo la mirada de Taiga, que no entendía el significado de esa conversación, eso si es que tenía algún tipo de significado oculto.

 

Así como abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cerró detrás suyo.

Sonrió al hallar a su pareja dormida sobre su cama. Se sentó sigilosamente a su lado y se acercó a besar su frente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ser tumbado en la cama y recibir un cálido beso sobre sus labios, mientras sus brazos rodeaban al morocho, entre risas.

Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, sentía que el frío del invierno no significaba nada a comparación del calor que ese pequeño acto generaba en todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Toma, buscaban la sensación de la piel de Yuya, estremeciéndose él al sentir las frías yemas de los dedos de su pareja recorriendo su torso. Entre inaudibles gemidos, buscaba zafarse del agarre, hallando uno que aumentaba su fuerza, impidiendo su escape.

\- To… Toma… Acá no – Le susurró, mientras su pecho era besado por el morocho, quien lo miró, a horcajadas suyo.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo, sentándose, divertido ante sus sonrojadas mejillas -. Te excitas rápido, Yuya – Dijo, acomodando sus cabellos.

\- Es tu culpa – Lo regañó el rubio, sentándose, rodeándolo con sus piernas para darle un dulce beso en los labios -. Te amo – Le susurró.

\- Lo sé – Besó su frente, con ternura, abrazándolo -. Yo también te amo, mi amor.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano de la habitación. Nana asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a comer Taka-chan?

\- Por supuesto – Respondió Takahisa, alzando su mano.

\- Te toca lavar los platos hoy – Dijo Yuya, entrando a la cocina para buscar un par de sillas más. Takahisa se apoyó contra la mesada y Nana siguió cocinando. Sólo Taiga, aún tirado en el suelo, era testigo de la mirada asesina que Toma le dedicaba a Jin que, sin inmutarse, miraba a Yuya.

 

La cena pasó amena, charlando de cosas triviales.

\- ¿Saliste hoy, Jin?

\- Sí, fui a recorrer un poco el pueblo.

Takahisa digirió rápido la comida.

\- ¿Puedes recordar todo?

\- No, no todo – Respondió el morocho, apenado -. Era un niño cuando me fui.

\- Entonces, no pasaste por el parque.

\- Sí pasé - Takahisa y Yuya se miraron de reojo -…, pero estaba vacío.

\- Ah…

\- Es invierno, nadie va a ese parque.

\- Excepto nosotros – Dijeron al unísono Takahisa y Yuya, sonriendo.

\- Sí que están locos ustedes dos – Dijo Toma.

\- Por eso somos amigos – Dijo Takahisa.

Jin sonrió, al ver a Yuya sonreír. Taiga sentado entre Toma y él miraba a ambos de reojo, sintiendo el calor de emanaba del odio que se tenían. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que eso era tan sólo el principio.

 

Una fría brisa entró en la ventana. Por más vueltas que diera, seguía entrando por algún lado, cayendo directamente sobre él. Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja y se paró sobre sus rodillas para cerrar bien la ventana. Suspiró, sentándose y le sonrió a la persona que dormía a su lado.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al salir, vio que aún había luz en el cuarto de enfrente porque la que golpeó suavemente antes de entrar.

\- ¿Se puede?

Jin se dio vuelta. Estaba sentado frente al escritorio al lado de su cama, leyendo un libro.

\- Sí, pasa.

Yuya pasó y se abrazó a sí mismo.

\- Si tienes frío, puedo traerte más frazadas.

\- No, está bien. No te preocupes.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- El cambio horario. ¿Tú?

\- La ventana estaba mal cerrada así que… Me desperté.

\- Ya veo – Apoyó ambos brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla para apoyar encima de ellos, su cabeza, mirando a Yuya, generándole una obvia incomodidad.

\- Entonces… Me voy.

Sin decir nada, en un rápido movimiento, Jin se levantó y abrazó a Yuya por detrás.

\- Déjame – Le susurró -. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en volver al pasado?

\- Te amo.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un gélido puñal clavándose en el fondo de su pecho. Miles de lágrimas agolparon sus ojos buscando salir de ellos en forma desesperada. Su cuerpo recibía los cálidos besos que Jin depositaba sobre su cuello, el cálido aliento que golpeaba la misma parte de su cuerpo. Sus brazos se encontraron sobre su ombligo, formando un abrazo que el morocho no deseaba que tuviera fin. Con la poca cordura que tenía, fue Yuya quien se separó, acercándose a la puerta.

\- No vuelvas… ni a hacer, ni a decir eso…

Salió despavorido de la habitación, llegando a la cocina y hallándose con Takahisa, quien lo miró, sorprendido con su llegada, sosteniendo una bola de arroz con los dientes.

\- ¿Qué shushede? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Me abrazas? – Le suplicó. Takahisa extendió uno de sus brazos para recibir el sollozante cuerpo de Yuya, el cual abrazó, mientras deslizaba ambos cuerpos hasta sentarse al suelo.

\- Esto nos va a llevar más tiempo del que pensamos – Miró al rubio, quien se aferraba a su remera, llorando en silencio -. Eres igual a un niño, Tegoshi. Una vez que empiezas a llorar, no paras hasta sentirte satisfecho.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuya rió, con la caja entre sus manos.

\- Entonces, vamos. ¿Dónde tienes las maletas?

\- ¡Ah! Están el auto…

\- No importa, después te ayudamos a traerlas, ¿de acuerdo? Acompáñenme a llevar esto.

\- Más importante que es eso, es ver si no te quebraste algo, Yuya – Dijo Toma.

\- Estoy bien – Le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa, antes de tiritar.

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Jin, sonriendo.

\- Je, je… Debe ser el frío – Respondió el aludido.

\- Sí, a mí también me agarró frío – Dijo Taiga, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Yuya no dijo nada, tan sólo caminó hasta el final de la góndola para dar con una puerta cuya apertura estaba estrictamente prohibida a gente ajena al lugar. Subieron unas escaleras para dar con el segundo piso, un pequeño living comedor con un enorme ventanal con un balcón como única fuente lumínica, con la salvedad de la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Tres puertas hacia la derecha en diagonal a la escalera, eran los cuartos de los tres integrantes de la familia. Yuya dejó la caja sobre la mesa redonda del living y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Quieren algo para tomar?

\- ¿Preparo el cuarto para _niisan_? – Preguntó Taiga, entusiasmado.

\- Tai-chan – Le llamó la atención Toma, acariciando su cabeza -. Deja de llamar así a Akanishi-san.

\- No me molesta, no te preocupes… ¿Tu nombre…?

\- Toma… Ikuta Toma – Le respondió, calvándole la mirada.

\- Ah, Toma.

\- Por favor, Tai – Le pidió Yuya, saliendo de la cocina, apoyando su mano contra la mesada de la misma.

El morocho estaba por dirigirse a los cuartos del fondo, ubicados en un pasillo al lado de la ventana, pero detuvo sus pasos y volvió su vista a su hermano, rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué… cuarto…?

Yuya estalló en risas, se acercó a él y besó su cabeza con ternura.

\- Sabía que no ibas a saberlo. Síganme.

Los tres siguieron al muchacho a través del pasillo para dirigirse al último cuarto, cuya puerta fue abierta. Apenas entraron, el rubio se dio vuelta para dirigirse a Jin.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, bajo la mirada de Toma, que se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta.

\- Este es…

\- El cuarto dónde dormías cuando venías a casa.

Taiga se sentó al lado de Jin y observó el cuarto.

\- _Niisan_ , ¿tú no venías a estudiar aquí? – Le preguntó, mirando a Yuya.

\- Shhh – Dijo el aludido, posando un dedo sobre la sonrisa que se había formado sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no van a buscar sus maletas? – Preguntó Toma, acercándose a Yuya y tomándole la mano -. Yo voy a ver si este no se raspó o quebró algo.

\- Toma siempre es así – Le dijo Taiga a Jin.

\- En todo caso yo debería curarlo, pero no creo que se haya lastimado.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Acaso eres médico? – Preguntó el menor, sorprendido.

\- No, por la enfermedad de mi madre, decidí estudiar enfermería. De hecho… Iba a preguntarle a Nana-san si no había alguna vacante – Reconoció el morocho, apenado.

\- Deberías preguntarle eso a Toma – Murmuró Yuya, mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué a él?

\- Soy Jefe de sección en el hospital, además del encargado de los recursos humanos.

\- ¿Jefe de…?

\- Toma es médico – Aclaró Yuya.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Vamos por las maletas, _niisan_ – Pidió Taiga, levantándose, accediendo Jin a su pedido al imitar su acto. A los pocos pasos de haber salido, Toma y Yuya los siguieron por el mismo pasillo, yendo ellos al cuarto perteneciente al rubio, sin que su mano fuera soltada por el morocho.

El menor esperó a que regresara con un botiquín para empezar a quejarse.

\- Sácate la camisa – Le ordenó el Toma, sentándose frente a él, abriendo el botiquín.

\- Te dije que estoy bien – Dijo el aludido, haciendo caso a sus palabras, pero deteniéndose bruscamente en una parte, quejándose por ello.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- Me duele…

\- A ver – Lentamente, Toma dejó expuesta la raspadura que se había hecho al caer por la escalera -. Y tú que decías que no tenías nada…

\- ¿Va a vendarme, doctor?

\- No – Dijo, pasando una gasa humedecida con alcohol suavemente sobre el brazo -. Después le doy una paleta… Si se porta bien.

Le sonrió, le gustaba cuando lo trataba tan dulcemente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo su acompasada respiración golpeando sobre su cuello.

 

\- Al final, ¿nunca hicieron la entrada auxiliar? – Preguntó Jin, abriendo la cajuela del automóvil.

\- ¿Entrada auxiliar?

\- A tu madre no le gustaba tener que cruzar todo el mercado para llegar a la casa – Respondió, entregándole al muchacho una de las dos maletas que estaban allí dentro.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Era la puerta que estaba al lado de la de tu cuarto.

\- Ah… Ya veo.

\- Por eso es que a veces no nos enterábamos que _niisan_ venía de la escuela. En épocas de exámenes, no hacía más que encerrarse a estudiar en su cuarto.

\- Ya veo.

Ambos entraron nuevamente al mercado con las maletas.

\- Pero creo que a _niisan_ realmente le costaba estudiar.

\- No mientas – Dijo Jin, ocasionando que el menor lo mirara -. Yuya siempre obtenía la calificación máxima. A mí me costó.

\- No miento – Le dijo Taiga, deteniendo su marcha y mirándolo -. A mi hermano le costó mucho terminar la secundaria alta. Apenas llegamos a casa, _niisan_ le entregó el diploma a nuestra madre y le dijo que iba a hacerse cargo del mercado. El que haya terminado sus estudios, sólo fue por ella.

\- Ah, yo…

\- Lo siento. Creo que hablé de más – Rió, volviendo a caminar hacia la casa.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que… Yuya está con Toma?

\- Mhhh… Creo que hace como dos años… Toma vino a pasar unas vacaciones y… Cuando conoció a mi _niisan_ terminó quedándose aquí. Algo así como… Amor a primera vista.

Subieron con lentitud la escalera, para dejar ambas maletas en el suelo. Taiga se agarró del umbral del cuarto de Yuya y entró medio cuerpo en él. Jin miró el interior a sus espaldas, viendo al rubio apoyado cómodamente sobre el hombro de Toma, sintiendo algo que crecía en su interior. ¿Celos, quizás? Pero, ¿no estaba bien? Que tuviera una pareja distinta a él. Después de todo, habían pasado doce años desde su partida de aquel lugar. Era más que obvio que Yuya iba a tener miles de personas a su lado después de eso, pero aún así, le dolía. Aunque estaba advertido, le dolía.

\- _Niisan_ – Llamó Taiga la atención de ambos, ocasionando que Yuya se sentara y se diera vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Toma tenía razón. Me raspé.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo torpe, Yuya – Le dijo Jin.

\- Puede ser – Dijo el aludido, mientras su pareja se levantaba y cubría el cuerpo del rubio con su camisa.

\- Vístete, no vaya a ser cosa que te resfríes.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Dónde dejamos las maletas de Jin- _niisan_?

\- Hay un armario en el cuarto. Puede dejar la ropa allí.

\- ¿Esta bien si dejo las maletas allí y voy a dar una vuelta?

Toma salió de la habitación, mientras Yuya se vestía con la camisa.

\- Claro. Siéntete como en tu casa – Cada uno de las acciones que hizo luego, fueron observadas por Jin. Simplemente no podía no mirarlo, no intentar grabar en su mente cada una de sus acciones. Entrando Yuya a la cocina, sirviéndose agua de la canilla para beberla de un sorbo. Todo fue observado por él, mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesada de la cocina.

\- No has cambiado en nada – Le susurró.

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miró, sonriéndole luego -. Bueno, cuando éramos niños… No era rubio…

\- Te queda bien.

\- Gracias.

Jin entró a la cocina. Ninguno se había percatado de que Taiga había llevado las maletas de Jin a su cuarto y se hallaba en él. Agarró el dije de cruz que descansaba brillante sobre su pecho, ante la mirada de Yuya. Jin sonrió al ver el dije y agarró su mano para ver el anillo de calavera que descansaba sobre uno de sus dedos.

\- No cambiaste en esto – Le susurró, viendo hasta el último detalle del anillo.

Yuya vislumbró a causa del sol, algo que se asomaba de entre las ropas del muchacho. Al atraerlo con los dedos, vio que era un anillo que colgaba de una vieja cadena.

\- Esto…

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le dijo, sin soltar el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano, mientras Yuya miraba el anillo que colgaba del mismo.

El muchacho levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Jin. Desde que la primera vez que lo había visto en ese día, tuvo deseos de llorar. Sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

\- Yuya – Toma llamó su atención, ocasionando que fuera el rubio quien soltara el agarre y le diera la espalda, buscando algo que ni siquiera él sabía qué era en una alacena -. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tai? – Preguntó, mirándolo.

\- Dijo que iría a dejar las maletas.

Los tres vieron que en el living no había ninguna maleta, por lo que se dirigieron al cuarto de Jin para hallarlo dormido sobre la cama. Yuya sonrió y cerró la puerta para volver en silencio.

\- Parece que estaba cansado – Dijo Toma.

\- ¿A qué hora se levantó hoy? – Le preguntó Yuya, agarrando su abrigo.

\- Uhm… Bastante temprano. Hasta fue a ayudar a Takahisa con las entregas.

\- Por Takahisa… ¿Te refieres a…?

\- Sí, a Massu – Respondió  Yuya, vistiéndose con un sobretodo.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Sí. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres ser el guía de Jin? – Le preguntó a Toma.

\- ¿Yo? – Se señaló el aludido.

\- No hace falta – Lo interrumpió Jin -. Todavía recuerdo algo acerca de este pueblo.

\- Ehm… Está bien…

\- Sino, con preguntarle a alguien, será más que suficiente.

\- Tienes razón, entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

\- Cuídate – Le pidió Toma. Al oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, el morocho se volvió al recién llegado -. Aléjate de Yuya.

\- ¿Perdón? – Le dijo, riendo.

\- Me llego a enterar que le tocaste un pelo y hago que te vayas del pueblo por el mismo camino por el que viniste – Le susurró.

Jin no dijo nada, atinando solo a sonreír.

 

Yuya llegó a un pequeño lago, el cual, debido a la época del año, estaba congelado. Caminó hacia un árbol, reconociendo algo en él y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, contado los pasos. Se agachó a orillas al mismo y empezó a escarbar, hasta dar con una caja de madera cuadrada de diámetro mediano, para abrirla y sacar otra más pequeña que se hallaba dentro, de un material distinto. Al abrir la misma, sacó una cadena algo vieja con un anillo como dije. Se quedó un largo rato mirándolo, tocándolo con el dedo, como si quisiera recordar su textura con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

Giró su cabeza para ver a la persona que le había hablado, aunque supiera quien era, necesitaba confirmarlo. Guardó lo que se hallaba entre sus manos y volvió a enterrarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te vi de casualidad mientras paseaba y te seguí – Le respondió Jin, intentando calentar sus manos con su propio aliento. Miró a Yuya quien no le dirigió la palabra -. ¿Por qué…?

\- Hace dos años, enterré esto aquí. En invierno la nieve no cae en gran cantidad en esta parte del pueblo, por eso lo hice. Yo… Conocí a Toma en un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. Me preguntó de quién era ese anillo, qué significaba. Yo le dije que me lo había dado una persona muy importante para mí. En ese momento, él me dijo que estaba bien que recordara a aquella persona, pero no que dejara que mis sentimientos se congelaran. Esa misma noche, enterré esto aquí, para poder olvidarte – Sus palabras fueron oídas claramente por su oyente, que sólo lo miraba -. Así que… ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué intentas regresar el tiempo? – Sintió que su voz estaba por quebrarse, por lo que atinó a irse, pero su brazo fue agarrado con fuerza para terminar cayendo sobre él, siendo preso por un fuerte abrazo.

\- En todo este tiempo, no pude olvidarte – Le susurró -. Yuya…

\- Déjame – Musitó, sin deseos de llorar.

Jin aflojó su agarre para que Yuya pudiera tomar la oportunidad de escapar. Llegó hasta su casa, corriendo, salió al balcón para inhalar el aire que hacía poco tiempo lo había hecho tiritar de frío. Quizás eso quería, que sus pulmones sintieran lo mismo hasta el punto de congelación. Agobiado, sin saber qué sentir, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo una cálida mano se posaba sobre sus espaldas, acariciándolo suavemente. Al darse vuelta volvió a ver al meollo de sus problemas, suspirando.

Sus manos buscaron empujarlo para poder irse, al menos, a encerrarse a su cuarto, al menos a estar al lado de Toma, pero ambas muñecas suyas fueron agarradas con fuerza, sintiendo tan sólo la calidez de los labios de Jin sobre los suyos, dejándolo completamente anonadado. Al soltar Jin aquel agarre sobre Yuya, lo miró, sin separarse demasiado de él.

\- Dijimos que lo primero que haríamos cuando nos viéramos sería besarnos – Corrió delicadamente un par de mechones de cabellos que jugaban en su frente con el viento -. ¿Lo recuerdas, Yuya?

\- Si viene Toma…

\- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Sólo que Toma nos vea? Vayámonos. Vámonos lejos de aquí. Ven conmigo.

El rubio rió, llevándose una mano a su rostro.

\- ¿Crees que todo es fácil? ¿Crees que por haber venido aquí todo volverá a ser cómo antes? Jin, ¿realmente creíste que después de doce años seguiría esperándote?

No obtuvo respuesta. Su oyente estaba dolido. Aunque lo sabía, el hecho de oírlo, aún más de sus propios labios, lo hacía muchísimo más doloroso. Sin esperar su respuesta, Yuya giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa, cruzando el mercado. Fue visto por Taiga, quien ayudaba a una de las repositoras a arreglar unas cosas sobre las góndolas. La mirada que había visto el menor, sintió que nunca más iba a ser testigo de ella. Era una mirada sin sentimientos, sin vida.

 

La Navidad estaba cerca, por lo que el movimiento en la panadería era peor de lo que todos acostumbraban. Aún así, sus ojos estaban puestos en todos y cada uno de los detalles, al igual que en cada uno de los pedidos que eran tomados en la zona de la cafetería, siendo él el encargado de la misma. Unos golpes sobre el vidrio, lo quitaron de sus asuntos, haciendo con un ademán, que la persona que había llamado su atención, entrara al local.

Al terminar de atender los pedidos de la gente, se acercó a él, llevándole una taza de _cappuccino_ con chocolate y un pedazo de pastel de mousse de chocolate y crema, los favoritos del muchacho, ocasionando su sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento delante suyo.  

\- ¿Te enteraste? – Musitó, mirándolo.

\- ¿De? Me entero muchas cosas todos los días – En efecto, al ser también mesero del lugar, se enteraba de todos los chismes. Después de todo, vivían en un pueblo.

\- Vino Jin.

\- ¡Ah! – Dijo, robando un trozo de pastel -. Sí, me enteré de eso - Levantó su vista. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Dejó la cuchara sucia sobre el plato, al costado del pastel, para tomar con sus dos manos una de las suyas, dándose cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para que las lágrimas que agolpaban sus ojos empezaran a caer sin intención de detenerse -. Dentro de poco termina mi turno, ¿me esperas y vamos por ahí?

\- Sí – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Si había una persona en la que realmente confiaba, ese era Takahisa. Él fue el primero en enterarse de su negación a seguir sus estudios y la única persona a quien podía molestar cuando no entendía algo de los deberes. Él siempre estaba ahí para él, para Yuya era como un hermano. El estar con él, hacía que su papel de hermano mayor desapareciera para convertirse en el hermano menor, al menos unos instantes, sintiendo que su infancia regresaba.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, se tomaron de las manos. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquello se había vuelto parte de su rutina.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Takahisa, ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara -. Creo que soy la única persona, aparte de Ikuta a la cual se me permite tocarte – El aludido rió -. No sales a menudo con mucha gente a la que le tomas de la mano mientras caminas.

\- Es verdad – Reconoció.

Llegaron a una plaza. Estaba vacía culpa del clima. Cruzaron por las hamacas, usando Yuya tan solo un poco de su fuerza para mecer una la cual volvió hacia atrás, rozando apenas su cuerpo.

Takahisa lo guió hasta un banco, sobre el cual se sentaron, luego de quitar la nieve que se hallaba encima.

\- Es un lindo día, ¿no lo crees?

Automáticamente, Yuya apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del pelirrojo. Segundos más tarde, agarraba sus hombros para ponerse a llorar, mientras su cuerpo era abrazado por su amigo.

\- No sé qué hacer, Massu. No sé qué sentir – Sollozó -. Todo lo que le dije a Toma… ¿Es mentira?

\- No digas eso – El pelirrojo se alejó un poco para levantar el rostro de Yuya y secar sus lágrimas con ambas manos -. Cada palabra, cada muestra de afecto que le das a Ikuta, es totalmente sincera. Tegoshi, con Ikuta, has vuelto a ser el Tegoshi alegre que yo solía ver – Agarró una de sus manos, para jugar con su palma y terminar entrelazando sus dedos sobre ella -. Antes, esta mano estaba tan helada como tu corazón. Tú mismo te encerraste por miedo a que te lastimaran. Cuando conociste a Ikuta, todo tu mundo se desmoronó, quiero decir… para bien. Eso te hizo bien.

\- Gracias…, Massu.

\- Sabes que siempre estoy cuando me necesites – Le dijo, palmeando su hombro con su mano libre -. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

\- Sabes que mi madre siempre cocina cuando llega.

\- En parte también es por eso.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron caminando a la casa, tomados de la mano, como solían hacer.

Subieron la escalera que los separaba de la casa. Yuya suspiró al poner la llave dentro de la cerradura, por lo que Takahisa, acarició su espalda, dedicándole una sonrisa que el rubio imitó, antes de girar la llave y abrir la puerta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta hallar a Jin y Taiga jugando a los videojuegos en el televisor del living, mientras Nana estaba haciendo la cena.

\- Volvimos – Dijo Yuya, ocasionando que ambos muchachos giraran su cabeza, cayendo Taiga al suelo tras haber perdido contra el mayor. Al reconocer al pelirrojo, Jin se levantó y lo abrazó.

\- Yuya, ya va a estar la cena.

\- ¿Y Toma?

\- Esperándote en tu cuarto – Dijo Taiga, recostado en el suelo.

\- Levántate de ahí – Le dijo su hermano, sonriendo, para colgar su abrigo en el perchero luego, bajo la mirada de Jin, quien era observado por Takahisa, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, por lo que suspiró y se sentó en torno a la mesa.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó, jugando con las flores de plástico del florero que decoraba la mesa.

\- ¿Eh? Sí… Todo bien.

\- Me alegro – Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa, bajo la mirada de Taiga, que no entendía el significado de esa conversación, eso si es que tenía algún tipo de significado oculto.

 

Así como abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cerró detrás suyo.

Sonrió al hallar a su pareja dormida sobre su cama. Se sentó sigilosamente a su lado y se acercó a besar su frente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ser tumbado en la cama y recibir un cálido beso sobre sus labios, mientras sus brazos rodeaban al morocho, entre risas.

Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, sentía que el frío del invierno no significaba nada a comparación del calor que ese pequeño acto generaba en todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Toma, buscaban la sensación de la piel de Yuya, estremeciéndose él al sentir las frías yemas de los dedos de su pareja recorriendo su torso. Entre inaudibles gemidos, buscaba zafarse del agarre, hallando uno que aumentaba su fuerza, impidiendo su escape.

\- To… Toma… Acá no – Le susurró, mientras su pecho era besado por el morocho, quien lo miró, a horcajadas suyo.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo, sentándose, divertido ante sus sonrojadas mejillas -. Te excitas rápido, Yuya – Dijo, acomodando sus cabellos.

\- Es tu culpa – Lo regañó el rubio, sentándose, rodeándolo con sus piernas para darle un dulce beso en los labios -. Te amo – Le susurró.

\- Lo sé – Besó su frente, con ternura, abrazándolo -. Yo también te amo, mi amor.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano de la habitación. Nana asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a comer Taka-chan?

\- Por supuesto – Respondió Takahisa, alzando su mano.

\- Te toca lavar los platos hoy – Dijo Yuya, entrando a la cocina para buscar un par de sillas más. Takahisa se apoyó contra la mesada y Nana siguió cocinando. Sólo Taiga, aún tirado en el suelo, era testigo de la mirada asesina que Toma le dedicaba a Jin que, sin inmutarse, miraba a Yuya.

 

La cena pasó amena, charlando de cosas triviales.

\- ¿Saliste hoy, Jin?

\- Sí, fui a recorrer un poco el pueblo.

Takahisa digirió rápido la comida.

\- ¿Puedes recordar todo?

\- No, no todo – Respondió el morocho, apenado -. Era un niño cuando me fui.

\- Entonces, no pasaste por el parque.

\- Sí pasé - Takahisa y Yuya se miraron de reojo -…, pero estaba vacío.

\- Ah…

\- Es invierno, nadie va a ese parque.

\- Excepto nosotros – Dijeron al unísono Takahisa y Yuya, sonriendo.

\- Sí que están locos ustedes dos – Dijo Toma.

\- Por eso somos amigos – Dijo Takahisa.

Jin sonrió, al ver a Yuya sonreír. Taiga sentado entre Toma y él miraba a ambos de reojo, sintiendo el calor de emanaba del odio que se tenían. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que eso era tan sólo el principio.

 

Una fría brisa entró en la ventana. Por más vueltas que diera, seguía entrando por algún lado, cayendo directamente sobre él. Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja y se paró sobre sus rodillas para cerrar bien la ventana. Suspiró, sentándose y le sonrió a la persona que dormía a su lado.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al salir, vio que aún había luz en el cuarto de enfrente porque la que golpeó suavemente antes de entrar.

\- ¿Se puede?

Jin se dio vuelta. Estaba sentado frente al escritorio al lado de su cama, leyendo un libro.

\- Sí, pasa.

Yuya pasó y se abrazó a sí mismo.

\- Si tienes frío, puedo traerte más frazadas.

\- No, está bien. No te preocupes.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- El cambio horario. ¿Tú?

\- La ventana estaba mal cerrada así que… Me desperté.

\- Ya veo – Apoyó ambos brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla para apoyar encima de ellos, su cabeza, mirando a Yuya, generándole una obvia incomodidad.

\- Entonces… Me voy.

Sin decir nada, en un rápido movimiento, Jin se levantó y abrazó a Yuya por detrás.

\- Déjame – Le susurró -. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en volver al pasado?

\- Te amo.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un gélido puñal clavándose en el fondo de su pecho. Miles de lágrimas agolparon sus ojos buscando salir de ellos en forma desesperada. Su cuerpo recibía los cálidos besos que Jin depositaba sobre su cuello, el cálido aliento que golpeaba la misma parte de su cuerpo. Sus brazos se encontraron sobre su ombligo, formando un abrazo que el morocho no deseaba que tuviera fin. Con la poca cordura que tenía, fue Yuya quien se separó, acercándose a la puerta.

\- No vuelvas… ni a hacer, ni a decir eso…

Salió despavorido de la habitación, llegando a la cocina y hallándose con Takahisa, quien lo miró, sorprendido con su llegada, sosteniendo una bola de arroz con los dientes.

\- ¿Qué shushede? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Me abrazas? – Le suplicó. Takahisa extendió uno de sus brazos para recibir el sollozante cuerpo de Yuya, el cual abrazó, mientras deslizaba ambos cuerpos hasta sentarse al suelo.

\- Esto nos va a llevar más tiempo del que pensamos – Miró al rubio, quien se aferraba a su remera, llorando en silencio -. Eres igual a un niño, Tegoshi. Una vez que empiezas a llorar, no paras hasta sentirte satisfecho.


	3. Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin busca acercarse a Yuya, obteniendo sólo su lejanía. Luego de un accidente, Yuya le explica qué fue lo que ocurrió en su vida, qué lo llevó a cambiar tanto.

 Toma salió del cuarto de baño luego de asearse, secándose el cabello con un toallón. Miró para todos lados en el comedor. Sólo estaban allí Jin y Taiga, desayunando, mirando las noticias en el televisor.

\- ¿Y tu hermano, Tai?

El menor, quien mordía una tostada con mermelada en ese mismo instante, dirigió su dedo índice a la cocina, guiando a Toma hacia la misma para sonreír tiernamente ante aquella escena. Parecían dos niños. Yuya estaba siendo abrazado por Takahisa y éste dormía tan profundo que poco le faltaba para llegar a roncar.

Con el dorso de la mano, rozó apenas una de las mejillas de su pareja, por miedo a despertarlo. Miró a Takahisa, estando él en cuclillas, recordando cuán celoso le ponía su sola presencia. Fue el mismo Takahisa quien le dijo que nunca tendría malas intenciones con Yuya, es más, siempre lo había visto como un hermano menor. Toma se preguntó si llegaría a pensar del mismo modo respecto a Jin, bufando, mirando al suelo.

\- Deja de quejarte o vas a volverte viejo – Le dijo el pelirrojo, recién despierto.

\- Perdón – Le dijo el aludido, levantándose y siguiendo con su secada de cabello.

\- Tegoshi, despierta – Meció al rubio apenas, para poder despertarlo.

Tegoshi…

Había olvidado eso. Por más cercanos que aquellos dos fueran, Takahisa siempre lo había llamado así.

\- Tú nunca cambias, ¿eh?

\- ¿Respecto a?

\- Tegoshi. Aunque pasen cincuenta años, seguirás llamándolo Tegoshi – Se sentó en torno a la mesa, con la toalla sobre sus hombros y sacó una tostada de la bandeja que estaba en el medio, siendo observado por Jin.

\- ¿Celoso? – Dijo el muchacho, asomando apenas su cabeza, recibiendo Yuya sobre su cuerpo la toalla que iba dirigida a él.

\- Bien hecho – Dijo Toma, extendiendo su mano para que Yuya dejara la toalla sobre la misma.

\- ¿No es muy temprano para que peleen? – Se quejó el rubio, con voz de recién despierto, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Toma, quien lo sentó encima suyo.

\- Buen día.

Al recibir los besos y la respiración del morocho sobre su cuello, su cuerpo enteró se estremeció, levantándose de golpe, sorprendiéndose ambos por su reacción.

\- V… Voy a asearme – Dijo, huyendo hacia el baño.

\- Lo agarraste en sus días sensibles – Dijo Takahisa.

\- Ni que fuera una mujer.

\- Tegoshi es peor que una mujer – Hizo señas de hacer cosquillas.

\- En eso tienes razón.

Taiga miró a Jin y le sonrió.

\- Jin, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?

\- No lo sé – Respondió el morocho.

\- Genial – Dijo Takahisa, con tono entusiasmado, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, mirándolo -. Tienes que venir a comer mis pasteles.

\- ¿Al final pusiste una cafetería?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Jin se rió.

\- Por eso mismo lo digo.

\- Tai, ¿estás listo? - Le preguntó Toma al muchacho.

\- Sí, señor – Respondió el aludido saludándolo como si fuera un militar.

\- Jin- _niisan_ , nos vamos.

\- ¿A… Adónde?

\- Oh, yo también tengo que irme – Dijo Takahisa, mordiendo una tostada y llevándose dos más en la mano.

\- Ayudo a mi madre a cuidar a los enfermos del hospital. Y Toma se va a su casa a asearse. ¿Sabes? Él n---

\- Tai – Lo llamó el aludido, ocasionando que callara.

\- Lo siento – Musitó el aludido -. Y Massu tiene que irse a trabajar. Dile a mi _niisan_ que te lleve a dar unas vueltas por el pueblo – Se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo -. Buena suerte.

\- Ah… Gracias.

Una vez que lo dejaron solos, se quedó en silencio. Apagó el televisor, puesto que no le estaba prestando atención y se detuvo a oír el agua de la ducha que podía oírse desde el baño. Suspiró, y levantó y lavó las cosas que se habían usado en el desayuno.

Al salir del baño, Yuya lo vio mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. No le dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – Le preguntó, al otro lado de la mesada, una vez ya vestido, generando un salto en la persona que estaba en la cocina.

\- Me asustaste…

\- Lo siento – Dijo el rubio, aguantando la risa -. Sigues siendo el mismo asustadizo…

\- Vamos al parque.

\- ¿Al parque?

\- Sí, Massu lo nombró y me dieron ganas de ir.

\- Está bien, vamos allá.

 

Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera. Jin intentaba reconocer hasta el último detalle visto por sus ojos. No mucho tiempo más tarde, llegaron al parque que se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

\- Nadie viene aquí – Dijo Yuya -. Es muy tranquilo para juntarse y charlar con alguien.

\- ¿Para eso vienes? – Le preguntó Jin, mirando un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

\- Cada tanto, sí. Sino… para poner en claro mis ideas.

\- Vamos – Le dijo, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo al otro lado del parque y llegar a la reja cerrada de la escuela -. Qué nostalgia.

\- ¿Puedes soltarme? - El aludido hizo caso a sus palabras para treparse a la reja y saltar al otro lado -. ¿Qué haces?

\- Ven.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?!

\- Ven, sé que saltar esto no te costará nada, vamos.

\- Pero…

\- Es Navidad, nadie va a venir.

La expresión de lástima al otro lado de la reja pudo con Yuya, motivado sólo por las ganas de golpearlo. Con algo de esfuerzo, trepó la reja y llegó a su lado, con su ayuda. De nuevo, estaba siendo arrastrado por Jin, como siempre había sido. En medio de aquel crudo invierno, aquel agarre era lo único cálido que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Llegaron a la sala de actos. Caminaron por el largo pasillo que los separaba del escenario, al cual Jin subió, seguido de Yuya, para mirar a todos lados.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Mhh?

\- Estás distraído, Yuya – Le dijo, golpeándole apenas la frente.

\- Un poco…

\- Aquí cantabas…

\- Ahh… Hace mucho que no lo hago…

\- Tenías una voz---

\- El timbre de salida sonó y caminamos por el camino largo. Deseamos la felicidad eterna, un día libre especial, con sentimientos sinceros. Quiero enviarte esta canción de despedida a ti – Cantó, cerrando los ojos. Jin sólo atinó a mirarlo. Lo amaba, sabía que en lo más profundo de su alma, lo seguía amando. Guiado por aquel sentimiento, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y apresó sus labios.

\- Perdón – Le susurró, apenas, sin soltar el agarre sobre su cuerpo.

Yuya suspiró, sin abrir sus ojos, intentando recordar aquel sabor que Jin había dejado sobre sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser soltado, pero fue el mismo Yuya quien ahora lo besó, en forma pasional, casi salvaje. Sorprendido, Jin soltó el agarre sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo, siendo ahora él el apresado, sintiendo las manos de Yuya agarrándolo del cuello para apoyarlo contra la pared. Las manos del morocho se posicionaron sobre su cintura y su cabeza, perdiéndose entre sus rubios cabellos, mientras lo obligaba a abrir su boca para enredar su lengua a la suya. Aunque no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, el tenerlo así, tan perdido por su culpa, le gustaba, lo anhelaba, deseaba aquello más que a nada en el mundo, lo amaba.

Sus cuerpos se deslizaron sobre la pared hasta dar con el suelo, separándose de a ratos para poder tomar aire y volver a perderlo entre los labios del otro.

\- Yuya… Yuya – Gemía Jin, sonriendo ante las mejillas del rubio las cuales poco a poco iban tomando un tinte rojo. Bajó sus manos hacia su cintura, tras abrir su abrigo y buscar su piel bajo el mismo, estremeciéndose Yuya al sentir el contacto de sus frías manos sobre su cuerpo.

\- Jin – Susurró, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el aliento del morocho junto con sus labios recorrían su cuello casi por completo.

En ese momento, Yuya sintió que el celular que descansaba dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, fuera del contacto con su cuerpo, vibraba, por lo que se separó de Jin, se sentó a orillas del escenario, con sus piernas colgando y tras recuperar el aliento, respondió la llamada.

\- Diga… Sí, perdón. Estábamos… recorriendo la escuela con Jin. Sí, la escuela… No, no había nadie y tampoco nos vieron, no te preocupes. Sí. Por eso no te atendí antes. ¿Cómo está todo? Me alegro. Nos vemos más tarde. Cuídate - Cortó la llamada y suspiró, mirando el techo. Jin se sentó derecho y atinó a mirarlo. Sabía que no iba a haber marcha atrás, sabía que Yuya no iba a reaccionar así de nuevo con él. El rubio se bajó del escenario e hizo unos pocos pasos para terminar girando para mirarlo -. Sabes cómo volver, ¿no?

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Toma – Le dijo.

\- Yuya…

\- Nos vemos en casa, Jin.

Se quedó mirándolo hasta perderlo de vista. No sabía lo que sentía y preguntárselo no haría más que aumentar su confusión y el poco buen trato que recibía de su parte… Si es que no lo atormentaba más de lo que ya hacía.

Se enredó los cabellos, enfadado consigo mismo. Sus acciones, en vez de acercarlo más a Yuya, lo iban alejando cada vez más.

 

La puerta trasera de la cafetería se abrió. Takahisa se asomó y suspiró, con una sonrisa.

\- Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así – Bromeó, ocasionando la sonrisa en su amigo -. ¿Sucede algo? - Aquella sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro, duró escasos segundos para terminar rompiendo en lágrimas. Sabía su causa, pero a la vez, necesitaba oír su explicación -. Tegoshi…

\- Fue Jin – Dijo el rubio, rápidamente -. Yo…

\- Tegoshi…

\- No fue su culpa, pero no sé qué hacer, Massu.

\- Eh… Tegoshi…

\- No, espera – Dijo, ahogando el llanto -. Espera – El aludido, casi con cara de pánico, pestañeó varias veces, pero su oyente no iba a callarse tan rápido -. Fuimos a la escuela hoy y… Me besó…

\- Tego---

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la figura de Toma saliendo detrás suyo. Yuya se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras que Takahisa cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando de ese modo, quizás, que no le doliera tanto a los oídos el grito que suponía iría a pegar el morocho.

\- Voy a matarlo – Dijo, casi en un susurro, antes de irse corriendo del lugar.

Yuya miró a su amigo, buscando una respuesta.

\- Si intentaba frenarte… Era porque Ikuta había venido a buscar un pedido hecho por tu madre - El muchacho suspiró sonoramente, girando sobre sus pies, agarrándose la cabeza -. Espérame – Le dijo, sacándose el delantal.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Ayudarte a parar a Ikuta.

Sin saber por dónde buscar, el dúo se separó, recorriendo todo el pueblo.

Yuya llegó hasta el lago donde se había encontrado con Jin el día anterior, sin hallar allí a nadie. Se detuvo, buscando algo de aire hasta caer al suelo, quejándose de dolor. Con la mano temblorosa, agarró su teléfono celular. Su vista estaba nublada, por lo que se restregó los ojos con fuerza, si es que con eso podía al menos llegar a ver una tecla. Al hacerlo, marcó un número, esperando a que respondieran del otro lado.

\- “ _¿Diga?_ ”

\- A… Ayuda – Sollozó -… T… Tai…

\- “ _¿Niisan? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¡Niisan!!_ ”, al otro lado, yaciendo en la fría nieve, Yuya había perdido el conocimiento.

 

\- ¿Sucede algo, Tai-kun? – Le preguntó una de las repositoras, viendo cómo dos lágrimas surcaban rápidamente sus mejillas.

Sin responderle, el muchacho salió corriendo del mercado, lugar al que había regresado después de ayudar a su madre con su trabajo en el hospital. Su teléfono celular,  con la llamada cortada, seguía abierto en su mano. Secando en forma brusca las lágrimas que caían sin reparo de sus ojos, su andar iba presuroso sobre la acera, encontrando al mismo tiempo que Takahisa, a Jin y Toma, quienes, en medio de gritos, estaban peleando. Takahisa sostenía el cuerpo de Toma con sus brazos, buscando calmarlo un poco, pero fueron los sollozos de Taiga los que alertaron a los tres, haciendo que sus miradas se dirigieran a él.

\- ¿Tai? – Preguntó Takahisa.

\- ¿Han… han visto a mi hermano?

\- ¿A Yuya? – Preguntó Toma, extrañado.

\- Me llamó hace un rato… Pedía ayuda…

Sin esperar más explicaciones, Jin salió disparado cual rayo en su búsqueda aunque, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar a buscar. Toma se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Taiga era abrazado tiernamente por Takahisa, sobre quien derramó varias lágrimas más.

\- Vamos a encontrarlo, verás que sí – El pelirrojo miró al mayor, a quien le llamó la atención -. Ve a buscarlo, ¿qué esperas?

Alguien debía quedarse con Taiga, y prefería ser él, ya que podía llevarlo a la cafetería y calmarlo con un poco de helado, en cambio, si Yuya era encontrado por Toma, después de todo, él era médico y sabría mejor que él las cosas que hacer si es que lo encontraban de mal modo.

Toma fue por el camino contrario que Jin, recibiendo una llamada del celular de su pareja al poco tiempo.

\- ¡¿Yuya?! ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó, sin dejar de correr, mirando hacia todos lados.

\- “ _Soy Jin. Encontré a Yuya desmayado, voy camino al hospital_.”

 

Sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, como si una fuerza superior le impidiera abrirlos. Al intentar acercar su brazo, lo halló casi entumecido, pero no por el frío, sino por la mala posición en la que lo estaba teniendo. Al oír el sonido de cosas de metal que chocaban, terminó por abrir sus ojos, para hallarse con un suero cuya aguja estaba clavada a su cuerpo.

\- Al fin despiertas.

Su cabeza giró apenas noventa grados para verlo. Podía ser su hermano mayor. El rubio destellante de la tintura era parecida, sino igual a la suya. De alguna manera hacía juego con el largo delantal blanco que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Tanto tiempo – Musitó Yuya.

\- Así es – Le dijo el médico, mirándolo de reojo -. Te desmayaste.

\- Lo sé – Buscó sentarse, pero el agarre del suero se lo impedía, por lo que miró al mayor, buscando ayuda.

\- No voy a ayudarte. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y descansas? – Sabiendo de antemano que Yuya iría a reprocharle algo, se apresuró en seguir hablando -. Al menos hasta que el suero se termine.

\- ¿Para eso sí va a ayudarme?

Sonriendo, el mayor se acercó a él y rescató su brazo del cable del suero, el cual le impedía su movimiento.

\- Descansa – Le dijo, palmeando su cabeza varias veces suavemente.

De nuevo, sentía que los párpados le pesaban. Se restregó los ojos, para terminar cerrándolos y caer así en un profundo sueño.

 

Al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al suero que se hallaba ausente, encontrándose en cambio con un algodón siendo sostenido por una gasa. Con dificultad, se sentó en la camilla, al mismo tiempo que el mismo doctor con el que había conversado antes, regresaba.

\- ¿Despertaste?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí… Ehm… Doctor…

\- No te preocupes, no le dije nada a nadie – Lo miró, con una media sonrisa, mirando cómo Yuya se calzaba sus zapatillas -. Ni que fuera a comerte, Tegoshi-kun.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… Lo siento. No es eso – Reconoció el muchacho, apenado -. A propósito, ¿quién me trajo?

\- Ikuta-kun y… un muchacho que no conozco.

\- ¿Jin?

\- Mhh… No escuché su nombre – Buscando irse de ese lugar rápidamente, Yuya fue alertado por la voz del hombre -. Tegoshi-kun…

\- Estaré bien – Le dijo el aludido, girándose apenas para dedicarle una sonrisa -. Gracias por todo, Takizawa _sensei_.

No del todo calmado, el mayor dejó que el rubio se fuera, sin decirle nada.

 

Camino a la puerta del hospital, Yuya se encontró con un médico sumamente familiar, quien charlaba con una niña que en compañía de su madre había ido a curar un raspón en la rodilla. Esperó a que se fueran para entrar a su campo visual.

\- Hola – Le dijo, con su usual sonrisa.

En respuesta, Toma lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

\- Me dijo que sólo es anemia – Respondió, escondiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos en su lucha contra el frío.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Vuelvo a casa.

\- Cuídate – Le dijo, besando con suavidad su frente.

\- Lo haré. Tú también cuídate.

Apenas salió, decidió ir caminando, pero un repentino tambaleo, hizo que se acercara a la fila de escasos taxis a la izquierda de la entrada y pidiera por uno.

 

Llegó a su casa, a la cual entró, por la puerta de atrás. Suspiró al no hallar a nadie y se quitó el abrigo para tirarlo sobre la cama. Fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Jin.

\- Ah… ¿Estabas en tu cuarto?

\- Sí. ¿Qué te dijeron? - Yuya lo miró, sin darle respuesta. Siendo observado por su amigo, acercó una silla a la ventana y se sentó, mirando el cielo a través de ella -. Yuya…

Dirigió su mirada al morocho. Estaba de pie, sosteniendo su cuerpo con la mesa. El rubio le sonrió, para que al menos eso fuera el contraste de sus palabras.

\- Yo te dije… Que muchas cosas habían cambiado cuando te fuiste, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Cuando te fuiste, no al mucho tiempo, tuve un accidente en la escuela. Yendo al pizarrón, a resolver un problema, me desmayé. Sólo segundos antes de eso, sentí que la vista se me nublaba. Sin entender el por qué, me refregué los ojos, pero… Seguía sin ver… Atiné a estirar un poco el brazo para sostenerme del pupitre de uno de mis compañeros. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Quizás haya sido por eso el desmayo. Quizás haya sido mi propio nerviosismo lo que me llevó al desmayo – Suspiró. Entrelazó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y volvió su mirada al morocho -. Jin… Tengo cáncer – Susurró, generando en su oyente una mirada de sorpresa -. Cuando el médico me lo dijo, estaba sólo con él. Supongo que hoy lo habrás conocido. Le dije que no le dijera nada a mi familia, que yo buscaría el momento apropiado para hacerlo, pero… ¿Sabes Jin? Desde hace doce años que busco la manera – Sus lágrimas finalmente aparecieron, desbordándose de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla -. A la semana siguiente, fui a verlo, le dije que me diera todo lo necesario para no tener que ausentarme para la quimioterapia. Es por eso que me encerraba en mi cuarto, fingiendo que estudiaba. Tenía el baño enfrente, por lo que nadie iba a preguntarme nada. De alguna forma, lo tenía todo calculado – Tomó aire -. No tuve ninguna recaída. Sólo… Mis miembros llegaron a moverse involuntariamente, pero nada grave para los ojos del resto de la gente.

\- ¿Alguien lo sabe?

\- No – Respondió, secándose las lágrimas -. Tú eres el primero que lo sabe. Yo… Yo no quería preocuparlos. A ninguno.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

Yuya se levantó y se acercó a él para agarrar su mano.

\- Porque sé que puedo confiar en ti. Porque esta era la única forma de que entendieras que estos años, no fueron nada fáciles para mí – Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, húmeda ésta a causa de sus lágrimas -. Te extrañé…, Jin.

Su cuerpo fue estrechado con fuerza. Sus lágrimas no paraban de escapar de sus ojos. Como si no existiera un mañana, el morocho lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que brotó de su cuerpo, siendo aceptado por Yuya.


	4. Regalo de Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sólo dos días de Navidad, pasa de todo: Yuya tiene una recaída y debe encontrar una solución a sus sentimientos por Jin. Todo eso... Si su propio cuerpo se lo permite...

Faltaban sólo dos días para Navidad. Apoyó su cabeza contra su propia mano mientras admiraba la blanca nieve cayendo fuera. Suspiró. Las palabras de Yuya seguían rondando en su mente. Al girar su cabeza al lado contrario a la ventana, lo vio regresar con una bandeja con dos tazas de _cappuccino_ encima con una pequeña bolsa de la cual salía un poco de humo.

Se sentó en frente suyo y lo miró. El rubio y cualquier otro que lo mirara podía notar a la legua su expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque?

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, pero tu cara de preocupación asusta un poco. Vamos.

Llegaron en silencio al parque, el cual, se hallaba vacío. Yuya se sentó en una de las hamacas, después de dejar las dos tazas térmicas al lado suyo, junto con la pequeña bolsa con el acompañamiento, ahora cerrada. Se hamacó un poco y volvió su vista a Jin, que estaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Vas a sentarte?

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, dirigiéndose frente a él.

\- Sí, lo estoy – Respondió. Apoyó su cabeza contra su mano, la cual agarraba las cadenas de la hamaca -. Jin… Cálmate… Estoy bien. El hecho de que te haya contado lo que me sucede, no quiere decir que me esté por morir… hoy - El morocho suspiró y se sentó en la hamaca al lado de los cafés, molesto. Yuya sonrió -. Lo siento. Si sabía que ibas a ponerte así, no te hubiera dicho nada.

\- No fue tu culpa – Le dijo el aludido -. Pero…, hay algo que no me cierra… Si tu madre y Toma son médicos, ¿cómo ellos…?

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo los tres… Bueno… Los cuatro – Dijo, sonriendo, hamacándose suavemente -. Tú sabes que mi madre al ser doctora, estaba todo el tiempo metiendo las narices en las cosas que nos sucedían si íbamos al hospital.

\- Lo sé.

\- Cuando ocurrió ese accidente que te mencioné ayer, le dije que ella sería mi madre tanto en mi casa como en su lugar de trabajo, que no se metiera en mi vida clínica como doctora. Ella lo aceptó, pero ya sabes, si te accidentas en casa, ella será la primera en ayudarte – Dijo, con una sonrisa -. Y lo mismo sucedió con Toma. Le hablé al respeto y estuvo de acuerdo en eso. Jin – El aludido lo miró, chocando directamente con sus ojos café -…, ¿puedes prometerme que… no vas a irte otra vez? - Su mirada expresaba tanta soledad. Algo contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que, por el contrario, estaba rodeado de gente que lo amaba. Sabía que si se levantaba y lo abrazaba, iba a molestarlo, así que atinó a asentir con la cabeza, muy a su pesar -. Sé que será duro para ti, pero… gracias.

Sus palabras le dolían, toda esa dulzura que Yuya desprendía, le dolía demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba que lo tratara de esa forma. Era cierto que al haberle dicho acerca de su enfermedad, muchas cosas habían quedado claras en su mente, y del mismo modo sabía que él sería su respaldo al respecto.

Desayunaron allí sentados, sin nadie que los molestara, ni siquiera el viento y mucho menos la nieve.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre? – Le preguntó Yuya, comiendo un poco de pan saborizado.

\- Estable, aunque tiene sus recaídas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Yuya…

\- ¿Sí? – Lo miró.

\- ¿No tienes pérdida de cabello?

\- No… Creo que… Ya debería perderlo, ¿no? – Preguntó, con una media sonrisa -. Es que… Estamos usando un cóctel de drogas con el Dr. Takizawa. Tiene un cincuenta por ciento de efectividad, por lo que lo único que podemos hacer es usarlo y ver los resultados.

\- ¿Cincuenta por ciento de qué?

\- Puede que retrase un poco el avance de la enfermedad o, todo lo contrario, que la haga evolucionar con rapidez.

\- P… Pero…

\- No quiero que mi familia se preocupe, te lo dije. Además, por suerte nunca he chocado con drogas con las que haya tenido efectos secundarios de importancia. Pero, aunque con Toma y mi madre hayamos llegado a ese acuerdo… Sigo siendo su pareja e hijo, respectivamente. En el plano laboral pueden no preocuparse por mí, pero, afectivamente sí lo hacen. Tú lo oíste del propio Toma.

\- Sí, lo sé…

\- Tai me dijo hoy lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Toma nos oyó hablando a Massu… y a mí…

\- Está bien que te cele, es tu pareja después de todo.

El rubio asintió, tomando un sorbo de café. Recibió una llamada al celular.

\- Es Tai – Le dijo a Jin, antes de atender la llamada -. ¿Sucede algo?

\- “ _Niisan, ¿quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros?_ ”

\- ¿Con nosotros? ¿Dónde estás? Ahora estoy desayunando con Jin…

\- “ _Lo sé, Massu me lo dijo. Toma pasó por el mercado y vinimos hasta aquí. Vengan._ ”

\- Massu va a hacerme trabajar, lo sé.

\- “ _Dice que no lo hará, que vengas._ ”

\- Está bien, está bien – Respondió Yuya, con una sonrisa, antes de cortar la llamada -. Perdón por eso, cuando a Massu o a Tai se les mete algo en la cabeza…

\- No, está bien – Dijo Jin, levantándose y juntando las cosas.

\- ¡Ah! De paso, me gustaría pasar por un lugar.

Ambos regresaron por el mismo camino por el que llegaron al parque. Yuya detuvo sus pasos y acercó su rostro a la vidriera de una joyería.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el morocho.

\- No, nada – Respondió el rubio, suspirando, volviendo a caminar.

Estaban a una cuadra de la cafetería, por lo que a alrededor de los últimos pasos que daban hacia el lugar, el entorno se estaban volviendo más vívido. Esperaron a que el semáforo marcara verde para seguir andando.

\- Ikuta está viniendo, le surgió algo en el trabajo – Avisó Takahisa desde la otra acerca, generando la sonrisa en su oyente. Jin llegó primero a la acera y se giró para ver a Yuya que seguía caminando a paso lento -. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! – Exclamó, señalando a la acerca que estaba en diagonal a esa.

Yuya detuvo su andar en mitad de camino. No venía ningún auto, pero al mismo tiempo no había motivo aparente para que se detuviera. Levantó la vista buscando algo, sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas agolpaban sus ojos sin llegar a derramarse.

\- ¿Yuya? – Lo llamó Jin.

\- No… puedo ver – Susurró para sí, extendiendo apenas su mano, buscando a quien se supone estaría al lado suyo. Toma miraba sus acciones desde la otra esquina sin entender nada. Sólo Jin lo sabía o, al menos, eso creía.

Aquella mano que buscaba alguien, tras largar un quejido, fue posada sobre un nuca, apretándola, como si algo de doliera. Se oyó un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que, ya sin poder aguantar el mismo, lloró desesperadamente, arrodillado en el suelo.

Tanto Jin como Toma, se acercaron a él. Desesperado, llamando a su pareja, Yuya se aferró a la persona que sintió que estaba frente a él, sin despegar la vista del suelo cuando, en realidad era Jin quien estaba frente a él.

 

Se despertó bruscamente, hallándose en la misma habitación de hospital que el día anterior.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- B… Bien… - Dijo el muchacho, mientras Hideaki se le acercaba para poder examinar sus pupilas.

\- Tuviste una recaída.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿No va siendo hora de que hables con ellos, Tegoshi-kun? - Sin responder, desvió su vista al suero que descansaba a su lado, con la aguja clavada en él -. Más que un calmante, no puedo darte y lo sabes…

\- Un poco más – Susurró, sin mirarlo -… Sólo un poco más.

El mayor negó con la cabeza y suspiró, acariciando apenas sus cabellos.

\- Están desesperados allí afuera – Dijo -. Voy a hacerlos pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero fue llamado por su paciente.

\- Doctor…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes anemia – Susurró, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación, ocasionando que los presentes que se hallaban sentados frente a la misma, se levantaran -. De a dos, pueden pasar.

\- ¿Está consciente? – Preguntó Toma.

\- Sí, despertó no hace mucho.

Nana suspiró.

\- Entonces - Dijo Taiga, mirando a las personas que lo rodeaban y tomando la mano de Jin -…, vamos Jin- _niisan_.

\- Eh… Ah – Gesticuló Jin, pero poco pudo negarse ya que estaba siendo arrastrado por el menor.

Al entrar, Hideaki cerró la puerta a su paso, dejándolos solos. Taiga se abalanzó a su hermano, quien acarició su cabeza con su mano, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Jin.

\- Bien – Susurró apenas Yuya -. Algo dormido todavía.

\- Sí, se te nota.

\- _Niisan_ , ¿qué te dijo el médico? – Preguntó su hermano menor.

\- Anemia, lo mismo de la otra vez – Jin se lo quedó mirando, sabía que era mentira.

\- _Niisan_ , debes comer bien. Le diré a mamá que me deje preparado todo para hacerte yo mismo la comida cuando ella no está – Se quejó el morocho, ocasionando una sonrisa tierna en el rubio.

\- Gracias, Tai – Susurró.

\- Viendo que estás bien, dejo que entre tu mamá o Toma – Le dijo.

\- Ah… Espera, Jin- _niisan_. Voy contigo – Dijo Taiga, pero antes de irse, le dio un suave beso a Yuya en la frente -. Cuídate.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, con la poca fuerza que tenía. Intentó girar apenas la cabeza, pero el mínimo acto, le dolía.

Jin y Taiga salieron y miraron a las personas frente a ellos.

\- Taka-chan, Toma, vayan – Dijo Nana. Al ver los rostros de las personas que salieron sumado a su instinto maternal, sabía que Yuya estaba bien.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y entraron.

\- ¡Ah! Jin, ¿me esperas antes de regresar? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Claro – Le respondió el muchacho.

Takahisa dejó entrar primero a Toma, encargándose él de cerrar la puerta. Al volver su vista, halló al morocho ya al lado de su pareja, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Yuya le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le susurró a modo de secreto, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

\- Bien – Respondió, agarrando aquella mano para poder besarla.

\- Oigan, me siento pintado aquí – Dijo Takahisa, acercándose a Yuya.

La pareja sonrió. Yuya sintió una puntada al girar la cabeza, como había sucedido antes, pero pudo soportarlo lo suficiente como para no demostrar dolor. Le sonrió débilmente a su amigo, sintiendo cómo el sueño le estaba ganando de a poco.

\- Massu…

\- ¿Por qué no descansas? – Le pidió el pelirrojo -. Se te ve cansado.

\- Puede ser – Dijo el aludido.

\- ¿Quieres ir yendo? – Le preguntó Toma -. Yo me quedo con él un rato más.

\- Sutilmente me estás diciendo que me vaya, ¿verdad? - Yuya rió -. Está bien, está bien. Los dejo solos. Tegoshi, que te mejores.

\- Gracias.

 

Al salir Takahisa, Jin y Taiga lo acompañaron a su lugar de trabajo.

\- Tengo hambre – Se quejó el menor, no muy lejos de la cafetería.

\- ¿Por qué no vas corriendo y le dices a Mai-chan que te prepare algo? – Lo incitó Takahisa.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro que sí – Le dijo el aludido, por lo que el menor se largó a correr en el camino que restaba hacia el negocio.

\- Nadie puede negarse a esa expresión en sus ojos, ¿no? – Bromeó el pelirrojo, mirando a su acompañante -. Oye, Jin…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sabes que Tegoshi ama a Ikuta, ¿no?

\- Sabía que por algo querías que volviéramos juntos.

\- Lo siento, pero realmente, no tenía otra manera de hablar tranquilo contigo.

\- Lo sé, él me lo dijo.

\- Tegoshi… Ha cambiado mucho… Desde que Ikuta llegó a su vida. Tú tienes una familia que te espera, tienes un lugar al cual regresar. Ikuta decidió entre su vida y estar junto a Tegoshi. Y ya sabes la decisión. Así que por favor, aunque suene egoísta, aunque vaya en contra de tus planes… ¿Qué haces?

Al girar su cabeza, vio a Jin husmeando en la vidriera de una joyería, tal y como Yuya lo había hecho.

\- Yuya… Estaba mirando algo aquí…

\- ¿Te lo dijo? – La mirada del morocho le dio la respuesta -. Tegoshi quiere comprometerse con Ikuta – Jin parpadeó varias veces -. Está juntando el dinero para los anillos que quiere, el dueño de la joyería le dijo que se lo guardaría, pero que si alguien llegaba a ofertar más por el par, se los llevaría. Cada vez que pasamos por aquí, se fija si está su par de anillos – Dijo, con una sonrisa -. ¿Ves? Hasta ese nivel llega su amor por él.

 

Toma salió de la habitación de Yuya, para darle paso a su madre, finalmente.

En el pasillo, quedaron sólo Hideaki y él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar aquí?

\- Tranquilo, pienso devolvértelo para Navidad – Le dijo, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su delantal y dándole la cara al cielo visible a través de las ventanas.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – Se acercó a él, inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

\- Anemia.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto que sí – Lo miró, con una sonrisa -. ¿Juzgas mis diagnósticos? Eso no está bien.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Me retiro.

La reputación de Hideaki como médico era intachable. Si bien había querido ser médico clínico, aún teniendo varios posgrados de Medicina, también era el hijo del director del hospital y como tal, se le debía respeto. Agradeció serlo, al menos en ese momento. De no haber sido así, la farsa de Yuya había sido descubierta hacía ya mucho tiempo. Suspiró, pensando en cuánto tiempo más podría el cuerpo del rubio aguantar otra recaída.

 

Apenas regresaron a la casa, fue dejado por Taiga entre las góndolas del mercado. Sin ningún superior en el lugar, se había vuelto un caos.

El mayor quiso prestarle su ayuda, pero el morocho se negó, enviándolo directo a su casa, orden que Jin siguió al pie de la letra.

Al subir, se tiró en su cama y miró el techo. En medio de su paisaje, apareció aquel anillo con el que hacía doce años habían hecho una promesa con Yuya. No la rompió, él lo sabía. Sabía que el motivo de su no cumplimiento había sido su enfermedad. Se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si no se hubiera ido, si Yuya hubiera conocido a Toma en algún momento y si lo habría abandonado.

\- ¿Cómo era nuestro amor…, Yuya…? – Susurró, quedándose dormido.

 

Era mediodía, por lo que decidió subir para hacer el almuerzo. Eran dos personas, pero a él le agradaba la cocina, había aprendido de su madre a preparar exquisitos platos, llegando a superarla en varios aspectos, según propias palabras de Takahisa, y si él lo decía, era casi palabra santa.

Al llegar, no oyó sonido alguno, por lo que se preocupó. Sigilosamente llegó a su cuarto y lo encontró dormido. Sonrió, entrando sin hacer ruido. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y lo miró un largo rato. No recordaba que era tan atractivo. Miró sus labios, rozándolos apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Su boca se abrió, intentando decir algo en sueños.

\- Yuya…

Frunció sus labios. No esperaba que dijera su nombre, pero al menos no _ese_. Se levantó y volvió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. En ese momento recordó que el momento en que mejor le salía la comida era cuando estaba enojado por algo.

 

Toma regresó a su casa con Yuya. Si bien era un solo ambiente, era bastante acogedor.

El morocho sentó a su pareja en el sillón y se acercó a la heladera para sacar algo de agua, la cual se la acercó a Yuya, tras haber vertido su contenido en un vaso.

\- Gracias – Le dijo el muchacho, con renovadas energías, generando una sonrisa en su pareja.

\- De nada, lindo. ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- Sabes que me va a gustar cualquier cosa que tú cocines.

\- No sé cómo deba tomar eso – Dijo el muchacho, examinando el contenido de sus alacenas, siendo observado por Yuya.

\- Voy al baño.

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y abrió la canilla para dejar correr el agua y poder mojarse el rostro con ella. Volvió a sentir una fuerte punzada en la nuca. Atinó a mojársela con agua fría, como si eso pudiera llegar a calmar de alguna manera el dolor o, al menos, que le diera a su mente la fortaleza suficiente como para creer que lo hacía.

Pasó la cena, la limpieza de las cosas utilizadas y no tardaron mucho en irse a dormir. Yuya jugaba con el cabello de Toma, ambos acostados en el sofá cama del mayor.

\- Yuya…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Suspiró, aunque no estaba seguro de decirlo, el reciente acercamiento de Jin a su pareja, hizo que los celos empezaran a crecer en él.

\- Lo… nuestro – Los ojos de Yuya se abrieron como platos, aunque albergaba miles de preguntas, Toma interrumpió a todas ellas -… No estoy diciendo que nos separemos ni nada de eso – Volvió a suspirar, sin saber cómo expresarse correctamente. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de seguir hablando -.¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

Se generó un incómodo silencio que duró apenas unos pocos segundos.

\- ¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?! – Exclamó Yuya.

\- Es que… Hoy me di cuenta de que no paso suficiente tiempo contigo. Si hubiéramos estado viviendo juntos, hubiera notado que tienes anemia, por ejemplo. ¡Es decir…! Ni siquiera hubieras sufrido todos esos desmayos – Sintió que el cuerpo que sus cuerpos rodeaban, tiritó -. ¿Tienes frío?

\- Tonto – Susurró apenas.

\- ¿Yuya? – Al levantar su rostro, vio como dos gruesas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, haciéndolo sonreír -. ¿Qué? ¿Está mal que te diga lo que siento por ti? – Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y acercó aquel rostro sollozante al suyo para poder besarlo -. Te amo, Yuya.

\- Yo también – Le dijo el rubio, buscando más de él, sin dejar de besarlo mientras sus manos buscaban su pecho desnudo. Sus besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados, más incontrolables. Sus cuerpos se necesitaban con suma urgencia, y ninguno de los dos iba a estar satisfecho hasta conseguirlo. En medio de aquella demostración de amor, Yuya se preguntaba cuántas veces podrían hacerlo, cuántas veces iba a poder susurrar su nombre entre gemidos, cuántas veces su corazón estaría al borde del infarto tan solo por un roce.

\- Deja de… llorar – Le pidió Toma, sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo que danzaba encima suyo -… Siento que te estoy lastimando más que…

\- Lo… siento – Susurró apenas, Yuya, acariciando su rostro -. Me haces… la persona… más feliz del mundo…

\- Tú también…

 

Finalmente el sueño había llegado a él. ¿Cuánto había estado despierto? No lo sabía. ¿Cuántos pensamientos habían cruzado por su mente? Tampoco lo sabía. Sí sabía que eligió un mal momento para poder dormir. El despertador le dio la pauta de ello. La persona a su lado lo apagó y buscó el contacto de su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

\- Buen día, amor.

\- Buen día, Toma – Le respondió, recibiendo un suave beso en su mejilla.

El morocho se levantó y se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que se hallaba entre las sábanas o muy lejos de ellas, oyendo las risas de Yuya, el único culpable de eso.

Tras desayunar, el rubio fue a su casa, hallando a Jin en la cocina.

\- Buenos días – Le dijo.

\- Buen día, Yuya – Lo recibió el morocho con una media sonrisa. Al verlo irse a su habitación, lo siguió inmediatamente -. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – Respondió el aludido, buscando algo en su armario, hallándolo escondido entre sus ropas. Era una alcancía, la cual tomó entre sus brazos -. ¿Me acompañas a un lugar? – Le preguntó, con un dejo de vergüenza.

\- Por supuesto.

 

Jin acompañó a Yuya a la joyería. Allí, el dueño le dijo que estaba recibiendo algo así como pequeñas donaciones de dinero para guardarle ese par de anillos. Sin saber a quién le correspondía ese dinero, el muchacho estuvo completamente agradecido, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiera alcanzado a poder comprarlos. El dueño, también herrero, grabó los nombres de Toma y Yuya, y la fecha en que se conocieron, en una habitación aparte, regresando al poco tiempo con los mismos para envolver uno para regalo.

Al salir, se dirigieron al parque. Yuya se sentó en una hamaca, con Jin a su lado.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar… que hubiera sucedido si yo no me hubiera ido?

\- Sí. Todos los días me pregunto muchas cosas, supongo que alguna vez me habré preguntado eso – Le respondió, sin mirarlo.

\- Eres cruel.

\- Tú también lo eres regresando aquí y pidiendo por mi amor.

\- Lamento eso.

\- Yo también.

Jin frunció el ceño.

Yuya se levantó y lo miró. Sólo escasos centímetros los separaban. La mano del rubio acarició su rostro.

\- ¿Vas a volver a besarme, a dejarme y pretender que nada pasó?

\- No, pero este no es el momento para hacerlo.

Determinación. Aquella palabra estaba siendo albergada por todas las que pronunció. Jin sintió un frío recorriéndole los huesos, un frío muy distinto al del clima invernal, algo mucho más cruel.

 

A la noche, hasta Takahisa estaba en casa de Yuya, cenando. Se hicieron las doce, cuando las copas chocaron, brindando, y los regalos eran abiertos.

Taiga acercó un regalo a Yuya, el que él había le hecho a Toma.

\- Deberías agradecerme – Le susurró.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo fui quien pagó parte de ese anillo.

\- ¡¿Fuiste tú?! – Exclamó en voz baja el rubio, ocasionando una suave risa por parte de su hermano.

\- Es mi regalo de Navidad para ti.

\- Gracias, Tai – Un tierno abrazo fue entregado al menor, respondiendo a  él Taiga, al rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. Se soltaron y Yuya, escondiendo el pequeño paquete detrás suyo, se acercó a su pareja -. Toma, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos? - Sorprendido, sonriendo, el aludido dejó la copa sobre la mesa e hizo caso a su pedido. Al verlo arrodillarse en el suelo, Takahisa lanzó un grito. Yuya abrió el paquete para dejar a la vista un estuche de color añil, el cual abrió -. Puedes abrirlos – Al abrirse, los ojos del morocho parecían salírseles de las órbitas, sentía que lo que estaba viendo no era real, que su corazón se le escaparía en cualquier momento -. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Cruel. Aquellas palabras sonaron crueles para Jin. No se las estaba diciendo a él, pero aún así, sonaban de esa manera. Si se lo hubiera dicho a él, hasta hubiera estallado en risas, pero en el caso de Toma no fue así. Aceptó que aquel anillo fuera depositado en su dedo anular, dejando Yuya que lo imitara, entregándole el anillo que era para él. Entre risas nerviosas, sellaron aquel momento con un beso.

\- ¡Oh! – Dijo Takahisa, siendo el centro de atención -. Olvidé el pedido que me hizo Mai-chan.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerlo por ti? – Preguntó su amigo, recibiendo un exagerado movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa por parte de Takahisa -. ¿Me acompañas Jin?

\- Ah, ¿yo? Está bien.

\- Tengan cuidado – Pidió Nana.

 

Ambos muchachos llegaron a la cafetería, la cual, estaba cerrada.

\- Lo siento – Dijo Yuya -. Le dije a Massu que dijera eso para que Toma no nos persiguiera.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sígueme.

Llegaron al lago congelado, cerca del cual había una casa deshabitada. Como los niños solían jugar allí, los adultos la mantenían en condiciones para ellos.

\- ¿Recuerdas esta casa?

\- Claro que sí – Dijo Jin, abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío.

\- Jin, feliz Navidad – Le dijo Yuya, mirándolo, sonriendo.

\- Deja de ser cruel. ¿Cómo puedes decirle esas cosas a Toma si ni siquiera sabes si vas a sobrevivir a la semana que viene? ¿Cómo puedes seguir actuando como si nada te estuviera sucediendo? – Lo agarró de ambos brazos, obligándolo a que lo mirara -. Yuya, por favor, basta.

\- Gracias – Le susurró, sollozando -. Gracias por amarme todo este tiempo, Jin.

\- No digas eso – Suspiró, molesto.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Antes de que… me convierta en una persona comprometida? – Le pidió, siendo soltado.

\- Pensé que lo ya lo eras.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme el amor? - Jin lo miró, sorprendido, ocasionando su risa -. Como dijiste, no sé si sobreviva a la semana que viene. Aunque suene egoísta, quiero que eso sea tu regalo de Navidad.


	5. Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La búsqueda de las palabras correctas para pedir perdón son interrumpidas por el tiempo, que pide por un final...

Jin estaba inmóvil. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de no soltarlo, pero sabía que eso no era posible, que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder hacerlo. Lentamente, se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. Yuya cerró sus ojos, deseando que aquel suave contacto no tuviera fin.

Su cuerpo fue apresado por aquellos brazos que anhelaban hacerlo, al igual que sus labios. Sentía sus besos muy distintos a los de Toma. Los besos de Jin tenían un deje de nostalgia, del dolor de no haber regresado antes para estar a su lado. Todos aquellos sentimientos estaban siendo mezclados en aquellas caricias, en aquellos besos que lentamente surcaban su cuello para no dejar rastros de ellos encima de su cuerpo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Yuya nunca se percató del momento en que estuvieron desnudos uno frente al otro, del momento en que sin importarles el frío del invierno, se estaban amando.

Apoyado contra la pared, rodeando el cuerpo de Jin con sus piernas, Yuya experimentaba por un lado el frío del clima golpeando contra sus espaldas y el calor de las caricias de Jin sobre cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

\- Eres tan hermoso…, Yuya – Susurró apenas, afiebrado, recorriendo con sus ojos y con sus manos el cuerpo que jadeaba frente a él -. Mi amor – Apresó sus labios con pasión, recorriendo su interior con su lengua. Sacó los dedos traviesos que danzaban en el interior del cuerpo de Yuya para elevar un poco su cuerpo e ingresar su miembro, ahogando sus gemidos entre sus labios. Se debían eso, explorar sus cuerpos, amarse, después de tanto tiempo separados.

 

Susurrando una canción desconocida, Jin acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Yuya, en medio de la oscuridad, siendo iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna.

\- Cuando muera – Susurró el rubio -… Vendré a este lago…

\- No digas eso ahora – El menor se acurrucó contra su pecho, buscando algo más de calor -. ¿Quieres que volvamos? ¿Tienes frío?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.

\- Además, van a estar preocupados por ti – Reconoció el muchacho, besando suavemente sus cabellos.

A paso lento, volvieron a la casa de Yuya. Jin sabía que no habría una siguiente vez, es más, le preocupó su accionar a futuro. Sentía que algo en Yuya no andaba bien.

\- Yuya – Lo llamó, antes de que él abriera la puerta de entrada a la casa -, ¿estás bien?

\- Claro – Le respondió, con su usual y brillante sonrisa -. Entremos, está haciendo más frío.

Apenas entraron, se separaron pero Jin entró recién a su cuarto cuando perdió a Yuya de vista, culpa del maldito pasillo.

\- Hasta mañana, Yuya – Susurró para sí.

El rubio llegó al living, hallando envolturas de confituras que nunca llegaron al tacho de basura, sonriendo por eso. Siendo llamado por un sonido, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Taiga, hallándolos dormido a él y a Takahisa, quien roncaba a su lado, dejando al dueño de la habitación con un pequeño pedazo de cama, al cual Taiga se adaptó perfectamente, en una posición fetal, pero se adaptó al fin.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a abrir la correspondiente al cuarto de su madre. La pequeña luz del velador encendida y su incómoda postura para dormir, sumado a los lentes que se encontraban torcidos y el libro que descansaba abierto sobre su regazo, le decían que había estado leyendo hasta caer dormida, como solía sucederle. Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Suspiró, esperando hallar a su pareja dormida entre sus sábanas, antes de abrir la puerta y sentirse un vidente. Lentamente, cerró la puerta a su paso y tras sacarse el abrigo, se acostó a su lado. El cuerpo semidormido al lado suyo, atinó a darse vuelta y a abrazarlo, para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

Era bastante temprano todavía cuando Yuya se despertó, siendo alertado por una sensación de mareo. Se soltó del agarre que aún los brazos de Toma mantenía sobre su cintura para poder sentarse en la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se quejó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no expresar su dolor. Agarrando el abrigo con una mano, lo llevó arrastrando al living, hallándolo vacío.

Encontró bajo el mueble del televisor, un bloc de hojas y varias biromes, por lo que agarró una y abriendo el bloc, posó la punta sobre el papel, percatándose de que la vista le fallaba. Intentando escribir sólo un par de palabras, separó aquella hoja escrita de las otras vacías. La poca vista que iba a venia, dejó verle la notebook de Taiga, que descansaba en medio de los restos de la comida navideña. Abrió la misma, y esperó a que terminara de cargarse para abrir el procesador de texto y empezar a escribir.

Apenas salió de su casa, empezó a contar los pasos que lo separaban de aquel lugar, esperando que nadie lo viera y que nadie lo siguiera.

 

Era entrada la mañana cuando Taiga se levantó para ir al baño. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había olvidado que Takahisa necesitaba exactamente tres cuartas partes de una cama de dos plazas para conciliar el sueño. Se maldijo por haberlo olvidado. Al regresar al living, halló una nota sobre su notebook. Giró el papel para todos lados antes de encontrarle la vuelta a las escasas letras que tenía encima.

\- Ábrela – Leyó. Abrió la notebook para hallar una nota escrita por Yuya. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a medida que leía cada una de las palabras que tenía escrita, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a dificultarle la lectura.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tai?

Recién ante la voz de Jin pudo sacar la vista de aquel relato. Pero aún así, las palabras no llegaban a él.

\- _Nii… Niisan…_

\- ¿Yuya? ¿Sucedió algo con él? – Al acercarse al menor, vio la misma nota que estaba escrita con precaria escritura. Inmediatamente, Jin sacó la notebook de las manos de Taiga para ponerse a leer.

 

“ _A todos, lo siento._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente desde hace doce años, les he estado ocultando algo._

_Algo que hizo que mi vida cambiara para siempre._

_Salvo Toma, el resto conoce de aquel accidente que tuve en la escuela. Mentí, cuando dije que había sido un simple desmayo, les mentí, y arrastré al médico que en ese entonces me atendió a que fuera mi cómplice en esto. Desde ese día, desde hace doce años, tengo cáncer. Desde ese día, con ese médico, tomamos todas las nuevas técnicas posibles para poder ganarle un poco a esta enfermedad._

_Un poco más, le decía, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo más._

_Todo este tiempo que viví con ustedes, me hicieron enormemente feliz…_ ”

 

\- ¿Tai? ¿Por qué lloras? – Le preguntó su madre, saliendo de la habitación, estando Jin aún leyendo el contenido que se mostraba en la pantalla. La respuesta de su hijo fue hundirse entre sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de su madre, quien lo abrazó.

Dejando la notebook sobre la mesa, Jin salió disparado al cuarto de Yuya, yendo a despertar a Toma y luego a Takahisa.

\- Jin, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Nana -. ¿Dónde está Yuya?

\- No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que va a hacer algo de lo que va a arrepentirse. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Takahisa.

\- _Niisan_ – Gimoteó Taiga, soltando un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre su madre para mirar a los recién despiertos -… Mi _niisan_ está enfermo…

\- ¿Qué? – Musitó Toma.

\- Tiene cáncer – Las palabras de Jin lo hicieron blanco de todas las miradas -. Él… lo dice aquí – Dijo, sosteniendo la notebook entre sus manos -, y me lo dijo a mí hace varios días.

\- ¿Por… qué…? – Preguntó Nana, en estado de shock.

\- Él no quería… preocuparlos…

Toma agarró el aparato y leyó su contenido.

\- No… No puede ser – Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

\- Hay que encontrarlo – Dijo Takahisa, volviendo sobre sus pasos para alistarse.

Nana se quedó en la casa, esperando a que el teléfono de Yuya atendiera o él la llamara, deseando tan sólo que su hijo regresara.

 

Las respuestas en el pueblo eran las mismas, nadie lo había visto.

Jin recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo dentro de la pequeña casa donde lo había hecho suyo. Llegó corriendo al lago, hallándolo finalmente a orillas del mismo.

\- ¿Jin? ¿Eres tú? – Se dio vuelta. Aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, no podía verlo. Fue su respiración entrecortada y la búsqueda de aire lo que le permitió darse cuenta que era él.

\- ¿Q… Qué vas a hacer…?

\- Basta. Eso dijo mi cuerpo. Tal parece… que las últimas drogas que me suministraron, no hicieron más que acrecentar el avance de la enfermedad. Pero… Le agradezco que me haya dejado reencontrarme con mi primer amor - Aún en esas circunstancias, su sonrisa seguía siendo la envidia del sol -. Gracias, Jin. Por todo. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Encuentra una persona a la cual amar. Y asegúrate de atesorar ese sentimiento para siempre - Se quejó, llevándose una mano a la nuca -. No me queda mucho tiempo… Como verás…

\- Vamos a América, estoy seguro de que allá van a poder hacer algo, Yuya, por favor.

\- Mi tiempo termina aquí.

 

En su casa, Nana agarró su celular y llamó a Taiga.

\- “ _¿Volvió niisan?_ ”

\- ¡El lago! – Exclamó la mujer -. A Yuya le gustaba mucho ir a ese lugar. Vayan al lago.

Al cortar la llamada la mujer salió corriendo de la casa.

 

\- Yuya…

\- Nunca quise una muerte en un hospital. Algo así… Creo que es lo mejor, ¿no?

Su sonrisa era cruel, el saber que nunca más iba a poder verlo, lo hacía sumamente cruel.

Sintió que se le acercaba, pero las manos de Yuya evitaron su abrazo.

\- Lo siento. Cierto que… eres una persona comprometida ahora – Dijo el morocho, conteniendo el llanto.

\- Sí – Susurró Yuya, levantando su mano para tocar su anillo con la otra, con una amplia sonrisa -. Espero que todos puedan perdonar mi egoísmo algún día…

\- Claro que lo harán…

\- No llores, por favor – Acercó su mano para poder secar sus lágrimas.

\- No lo haré.

\- Jin… Gracias por amarme.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas de Jin empezaron a caer. Le dio la espalda, no era capaz de ver el nivel de crueldad que emanaba el rubio. Pudo oír como el fino hielo del lago crujía, haciéndolo arrodillar en el suelo para llorar amargamente, mientras el agua congelada recibía el cuerpo de Yuya para cortar el hilo que lo mantenía con vida.

\- ¡Yuya!

Los gritos de Toma, ni los de Taiga, y mucho menos los de Takahisa, llegaron a sus oídos. El menor se acercó a Jin para abrazarlo, llorando junto con él. Takahisa y Toma estaban inmóviles, quizás, buscando una respuesta a lo sucedido.

 

Dándole un final al invierno, y más aún a la primavera, el verano había caído sobre el pueblo. Jin se había puesto a trabajar en el mercado y ayudaba en el hospital, ya que la ola de calor que golpeaba contra ellos no había dejado a nadie sin caer.

\- Perdón…

Un muchacho lo interrumpió de su tarea de cambiar los carteles del frente del mercado. No aparentaba ser mucho más mayor que él, hasta parecía menor. Estaba vestido con unos jeans, unas zapatillas y una musculosa blanca bajo una camisa a cuadros. A su lado llevaba una maleta y en el otro un mapa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Aquí buscan empleo?

\- Sí, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Ah, le dije a un amigo que quería mudarme lejos de la ciudad una temporada y… ¿Nos conocemos?

\- ¿Eh? No. Yo… Estaba por preguntar lo mismo. ¿Cómo… te llamas?

\- Lo siento, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Kamenashi Kazuya. ¿El tuyo?

\- Akanishi Jin.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Jin.

\- Kame…

\- ¿Eh?

El morocho señaló un colgante con un dije en forma de tortuga en el cuello del recién llegado.

\- Ah, sí, me gustan – Dijo, con una sonrisa.

Jin se lo quedó mirando, su sonrisa, le gustaba.

 

Al mediodía siempre hacía lo mismo, iba a llevar flores al lago que ahora estaba rodeado de verde, al igual que hacía un poco más de doce años.

\- Yuya… Creo que he encontrado a una persona con una sonrisa mucho más brillante que la tuya. Gracias por permitirme conocerte. 


End file.
